


What You Can’t Do

by Little_Dimples



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Jisung, Alpha Qian Kun, Alpha Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Discovery, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moral Lessons, No Smut, Omega Huang Ren Jun, Omega Win Win, Omega Zhong Chen Le, Pack Cuddles, Scenting, Shyness, Sloppy Makeouts, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dimples/pseuds/Little_Dimples
Summary: Jisung and Chenle are too close as young omega and alpha but it’s a bit hard to separate the two when they’re so adorable. Basically a load of cuddling and scenting and Jisung asking for kisses and Chenle doing the same and they’re so cute someone should stop them. Sadly, a lot of people try to.





	1. Chapter 1

A lot of people have told Chenle and Jisung what they can and can’t do. How they are supposed to act in the eyes of the public but also in private. How omegas are supposed to sit like this and alphas hold themselves like that, honestly it all gets tiring. The two were young, still in high school but already felt the pressure of the world just because they were an unusual pair. An alpha and an omega weren’t meant to coexist like how they were. Not unless they were being courted or already mated. But these two were too young for both options so their relationship was even more scandalizing. But neither boy cared what society thought and as time went by it was starting to get harder and harder at telling them no. 

 

Like now, the two were supposed to be studying for an upcoming test. Kun was a bit reluctant to let Chenle have an alpha in his room but the cheeky brat pouted and promised to only do work and even pulled the ‘he’s my only friend’ card. How could Kun deny the omega anything if he was going to get all teary eyes over something so trivial. It didn’t help that Sicheng accepted it right away.

 

“Let the boys have their privacy.” Sicheng said.

 

“Privacy ? They’re like twelve.” Kun huffed but no one listened to him as Chenle grabbed Jisung’s hand and led the boy upstairs. Skip about two hours later, Sicheng had sent Kun up to give the boys some snacks. Kun pushed the slightly cracked door while balancing the tray in his one hand. He gasped at the sight before him.

 

Jisung was laying on his back while Chenle was curled up next to him, head gently pressed to the alphas chest. One of Jisung’s arms were around Chenle’s shoulder as the other held out flash cards that they both seemed to be going through.

 

“What are you two doing ?” Kun asked.

 

“Studying.” Chenle said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

 

“No not that. Why are you laying together ? On your bed. No alpha should touch a young omegas bed.” Kun said.

 

“We are only studying ge.” Chenle said. “Besides, I learn better this way.” 

 

“How in gods name does this help you learn better ? If anything it’s putting you to sleep.” Kun said.

 

“Yeah and I learn better asleep.” Chenle said without missing a beat. They both looked at each other for a moment, Jisung still laying there innocently because this whole conversation had been in Chinese and he couldn’t feel the tension. Not when he had a comfortable omega lying contently in his arms.

 

“Sicheng !” Kun shouted. He couldn’t be the only one who thought this was wrong. The older omega made his way up to the room shortly and stood at the door with arms crossed.

 

“Ge, I asked you to bring them snacks. Not lecture them.” Sicheng said.

 

“Look at this. Tell me this isn’t wrong.” Kun said, gesturing sharply to the teens. Sicheng looked at them before looking back at Kun.

 

“They’re studying.” He said simply.

 

“No they’re cuddling.” Kun said.

 

“So ? We used to cuddle in study dates too.” Sicheng said making Kun flush.

 

“That’s different. We only did that after I started courting you. These two are in no way, shape, or form, courting. Therefore, they shouldn’t be touching.” Kun said. Sicheng only sighed, talking gentle steps closer to the older and took the tray out of his tight grip. He set it on Chenle’s desk before holding Kun’s hand.

 

“Ge, maybe you need some cuddling too. Does my alpha need to release some stress ? Let the kids study, they’re fine, still innocent. Our baby wouldn’t do anything we wouldn’t right Lele ?” Sicheng said.

 

“Right.” Chenle wasn’t even listening.

 

“See there’s nothing to worry about. Come with me.” Sicheng started to drag the older man out.

 

“But-“ Kun tried to protest but was silenced.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy this.” Sicheng said. “Good luck with your studying.” He said to the two teens in Korean who gave him quick thanks before they left.

 

“Should I ask what that was all about ?” Jisung said, shifting a little so Chenle’s head could tuck perfectly under his chin.

 

“Nope. Just go to the next card, I think we might get a 100% this time.” Chenle said.

 

“You keep saying that but we all know Mr.Kwon doesn’t believe in perfection.” Jisung said.

 

“Yeah but if I do, Renjun-hyung said he will give me a gift.” Chenle said.

 

“What kind of gift ?” Jisung asked.

 

“One that little alpha’s like you can only dream about.” Chenle said, teasingly pinching Jisung’s cheek.

 

“Hmmm is the gift for me too ?” Jisung asked.

 

“If we get 100%, maybe you’ll find out.” Chenle said before taking the cards from Jisung’s hand and holding them up so the younger arms wouldn’t get tired. “Now keep going, we have twenty more to go.”

 

.

 

Kun was thankfully (to him) not the only one who thought their friendship was too close for friends. They were at the train station, going on a short trip to a ski resort but with the whole gang. The station was filled with people as it was a Friday afternoon but everyone was excited. Now they were waiting for the train to pull up so they could start their journey.

 

“Why did we get here so early ? It’s so boring having to wait.” Renjun of course was one of the first to begin complaining.

 

“Ge it’s already packed. If we came a second later, we wouldn’t even have seats to sit and wait.” Chenle said.

 

“We barely have seats.” Renjun said as some of them were standing.

 

“I always have a seat, right Jisungie ?” Chenle said and to prove his point he plopped himself right in the youngest lap. Jisung was tapping away on his phone and quickly maneuvered himself so that his arms were around Chenle’s waist and his chin on the smaller‘s shoulder.

 

“Yeah of course.” Jisung said, still focused on the game. 

 

 “Eh that’s not fair, why can Chenle sit on Jisung’s lap but I can’t sit on Mark-hyung’s lap ?” Donghyuck said kind of loudly making everyone look at them.

 

“Well technically you can, but Mark-hyung is holding all of your bags.” Jaemin said. “You know, being a nice boyfriend and all.” 

 

“Oh. You’re right.” Donghyuck said, calming down immediately but the damage was done, everyone was now focused on the youngest.

 

“Guys, we’ve talked about this.” Taeil started.

 

 “No PDA until you’ve graduated.” Taeyong finished.

 

“What’s PDA ?” Chenle asked, cocking his head.

 

“It’s when Ten-hyung and Johnny-hyung start touching each other when they think no one is looking.” Jisung explained.

 

“Ew.” Chenle scrunched up his nose.

 

“Ew ?” Ten repeated, mildly offended. Johnny could only pat his shoulder.

 

“We don’t do that though. And we aren’t doing anything illegal.” Chenle said.

 

“Yeah but society will look down upon you because you’re an omega and he’s an alpha and you’re both too young to be this close and personal.” Taeil said.

 

“Maybe we should move back to China. There aren’t any rules like that there.” Chenle said.

 

“There’s too many people in China to even keep track of half of the rules there. But there are rules.” Kun said.

 

“Okay, thank you for the information.” Chenle said but made no room to move. “Oh kill that one.” His attention going back to Jisung and his game.

 

“No no no, that means get up Chenle.” Taeyong said.

 

“But why ? I’m only sitting.” Chenle whined.

 

“You can sit next to him.” Kun said.

 

“Next to him is some old lady who keeps staring at us.” Chenle said sharply in Chinese making Renjun snort.

 

“That’s because you’re sitting on an alpha’s lap. Listen Lele, South Korea is a bit conservative with things. Back at home, people wouldn’t mind but here you’re going to have to adjust a bit.” Renjun said.

 

“But we aren’t doing anything. Please don’t make me move. Not until the train comes.” Chenle said.

 

“But why ?” Lucas asked, he too wasn’t used to the customs here yet but he liked to see an argument from both sides.

 

“Because there’s so many people here and all the scents make my nose tingly and it’s cold but Jisungie is warm and he smells nice and he makes me comfortable.” Chenle said the last part with a blush coating his cheeks.

 

“Aww.” Jeno cooed.

 

“Well when you put it that way...” Taeyong started.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re giving in.” Taeil said.

 

“I can’t help it. He looks so put out.” Taeyong said.

 

“For heavens sake just let the two sit together.” Sicheng said, tired of this.

 

“Winwin !” Taeil gasped.

 

“Oh don’t give me that hyung. They are fine. We can all see them. They’re playing a video game. They’re not doing anything even remotely PG-13.” Sicheng said. 

 

“But-“ Taeil started.

 

“Hyung.” The look Sicheng gave him was enough for Taeil to give in.

 

“Okay fine. You know I can’t deny you.” Taeil said patting Sicheng’s hair.

 

“He’s taken.” Yuta said, a bit bitterly.

 

“Yeah how could we forget.” Taeil said as Sicheng held Kun’s hand to calm him down too. Geez would they give the kids a break.

 

The train finally came and they put their luggage in the compartments above as they filled almost an entire cart. Chenle and Jisung were sitting across from Jaehyun and Doyoung. Once everyone was settled and the train began its three hour journey, they all began to look up meals. Since it was cold, the youngest two decided on ramen and steamed potatoes. Their meal came shortly and Jisung immediately fit in. Chenle was trying to peel the potato but it was a bit too hot.

 

“Blow on it silly.” Jisung said.

 

“I’m trying silly, but it’s too hot.” Chenle said. Shaking his head in disappointment, Jisung took the potato and held it up to Chenle’s mouth. 

 

“I’ll hold, you blow.” Jisung said. Happy with that, Chenle blew until it was warm enough to bite. His lips accidentally grazed Jisung’s finger tips making the younger look at him in disgust. “Don’t lick me.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to.” Chenle said before blowing again. Jisung missed the playful glint that went through his eyes as he leaned in to take another bite before licking Jisung’s fingers purposely this time.

 

“Hyung ! Stop that’s nasty !” Jisung whined as he moved the potato in his other hand and wiped the other one in a napkin.

 

“Sorry your hands looked like they need to be cooled down.” Chenle laughed at the non amused look Jisung gave him before taking the potato back. He held it up to Jisung’s lips who gave him a weary look. Chenle then leaned in and blew some of the remaining heat off, the steam gently hitting Jisung’s face before he pulled pack.

 

“There, now you can eat.” Chenle said, enjoying the blush Jisung had as he took a bite.

 

“Wow these kids are smooth.” Jaehyun said.

 

“Yeah no wonder hyung didn’t want them to be alone.” Doyoung said, watching them with amusement.

 

“Do you think they even notice what they’re doing ?” Jaehyun asked.

 

“Nope. For some reason, they’re still so innocent about everything. How long until the hormones kick in and we will really need to restrain them.” Doyoung said.

 

“Please don’t jinx it.” Jaehyun said. He needed this trip to be as peaceful as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chenle decided a good way to hang out with your friends was to make food with your friends. It was breakfast time on a Saturday morning and both boys were thankfully the only ones awake. The kitchen in their house at the resort was big and thankfully they went out last night to buy a few things to eat in the morning. 

 

“We should make something quick because I know the hyungs will wake up in a few to make a real breakfast.” Jisung said.

 

“Okay why not make rolled eggs ?” Chenle asked and Jisung nodded. Sounded easy enough. They cracked a couple eggs into a bowl, Jisung added the veggies and some salt in before allowing Chenle to whisk it. They added some oil to the pan before pouring it in. “Think I can flip this with one hand ?”

 

“And if you can’t ?” Jisung asked.

 

“Then I’ll have to feed you.” Chenle said.

 

“And if you can ?” 

 

“Then you’ll feed me.” Chenle said. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“Great. Stand back.” Chenle held the pan, shaking it a little so it went back and forth slightly. He then did a big toss, the egg flying out of the pan only to land a bit bent.

 

“Ha I knew it !” Jisung exclaimed happily. Chenle only rolled his eyes before he got to rolling the egg and then proceeded to cut it. Soon they were sitting down at the table and Jisung opened his mouth, a silent order to be fed.

 

“Don’t enjoy this too much.” Chenle said.

 

“Why can’t I ? A pretty omega is feeding me, my heart can’t take it.” Jisung clutched at his chest making Chenle giggle. He took a bite of the egg himself only for Jisung to hold the chopsticks at his mouth. “You’re supposed to be feeding me.” Jisung said as he took a bite out of the other end of the egg, their faces close enough to make Chenle flush. 

 

“What is going on here ?” It was Jeno. Both boys jumped in their seats and they pulled apart.

 

“Oh hi hyung. We were just eating something light before breakfast.” Chenle said.

 

“Mhmmm.” Jeno said. “I can see that you both were eating pretty well.” The flush across their faces had Jeno laughing. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone but just a warning, Taeil-hyung is awake and will be down soon.”

 

“We were almost finished.” Jisung said, they only had two more pieces left so both boys took one and finished quickly. As soon they did, Taeil walked into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning hyung.” Chenle said and Jisung said the same before they rushed out of the dining room.

 

“Did I miss something ?” Taeil asked Jeno.

 

“Nothing at all.”

 

.

 

“Oh I want to ski and snow board and go on those lifts and have a snow ball fight.” Ten said excitedly. The boy cave from a country where it never snowed and seeing it always made him happy.

 

“I want to do everything too hyung !” Donghyuck said with the same energy.  Chenle agreed and soon half of the omegas in their group where jumping around excitedly.

 

“Let’s start with skiing first then.” Jungwoo suggested to which they all agreed. Chenle was dressed in a pretty baby blue coat and white hat and gloves. His cheeks were flushed pink from the cold but he seemed to be having a lot of fun, laughing brightly every time he zoomed passed one of his friends or if someone fell.

 

“Let’s race down the big hill.” Renjun said and Chenle agreed. The two Chinese omegas set off into the line. Once they reached the top they were released down, their speed increasing along with their happiness. Chenle won and he only stopped rubbing it in Renjun’s face when the other tried to smuggle him with snow.

 

“Jisungie help !” Chenle cried as he spotted the yellow clad boy with Jaemin and Yuta. Renjun was chasing him with a handful of snow, threatened to hit him with it. Chenle crashed into Jisung before hiding behind him. Renjun tried to hit Chenle but the snow ended up hitting Jaemin. They all paused for a moment as Jaemin wiped the snow off his face.

 

“You have five seconds.” Jaemin said and Renjun yelped as he rushed away, leaving Chenle to laugh as he leaned against Jisung’s back to catch his breath.

 

“Come play with me.” Chenle said after a while and both boys made it back to the hill. Chenle climbed on the board first before Jisung sat behind him. The instructor told him to hold on tightly so Jisung held around Chenle’s waist. They soon went down, Chenle’s loud laughed and Jisung’s quiet ones were all they could hear as they made it down the hill. They moved onto snowboarding after that. Chenle trying to find his balance and Jisung helped him by holding his hands.

 

“Ah don’t let me go.” Chenle said as he almost tipped over.

 

“I’m not I’m not. We are going super slow, I’m barely walking.” Jisung said and laughed at Chenle’s distrustful look. Jisung speed them up though, he led Chenle to a tiny little hill that barely reached his chest, clearly meant for smaller children. “Okay think you can do this ?” 

 

“No.” Chenle said.

 

“Don’t worry. You just have to balance yourself.” Jisung said and let Chenle go. He ran down the slope so he could watch Chenle go there. “Ready ?” Chenle took a deep breath before nodding. He went down slowly at first, going strong and leads steady.

 

“Wow look Jisungie I’m really doing it !” Chenle said and Jisung have him encouraging claps. His speed up slightly and the difference in the wind made him turn slight causing him to get distracted and began falling. Jisung was quick though and caught Chenle just before he went face first into the cold snow. “Thanks.” Chenle said.

 

“Want to try it again ?” Jisung asked. “This time time I’ll hold you so you won’t risk a premature death from a five foot slope.” 

 

“Shut up.” Chenle said. “But yes, I would like you to hold me.” 

 

So Jisung did. He held Chenle by the hands and let him go down the slope again. This time when Chenle tipped over, Jisung caught him immediately and steadied him until he finished the slope. Soon the two teens grew hungry and maybe their friends felt the same because Taeil sent out a mass text to meet up at the food court. 

 

Thankfully the food court was warm and cozy, the large group of boys piled their trays filled with food before sitting down at the back long table. Chenle enjoyed the warm chicken soup and rice while talking to Lucas who was telling him a funny story about how Mark and Donghyuck rolled all the way down this one slope, though they both were unharmed. Soon the meal was done with, yawning began to consume some of them so they called it a night. 

 

“You should come to my room.” Chenle said to Jisung as they walked back to the resort houses. 

 

“You know I can’t do that. The hyungs specially got us one house for alphas and one for omegas.” Jisung said.

 

“Has that ever stopped us ? Our secondary genders never mattered much to us before. So what if you’re an alpha and I’m an omega. You’re still my friend. And I want to spend time with you.” Chenle said. Jisung looked at the smaller teen before smiling.

 

“I can’t really deny you much of anything when you put it like that.” Jisung said.

 

“Then you’ll come ?” Chenle had to confirm it.

 

“Keep your window unlocked. I’ll be there.”

 

.

 

Chenle woke up to something nuzzling his neck and arms wrapped around him. His blinked his eyes open slowly, leaning into the warm hold and took a deep breath. The clear scent of an alpha hit his nostrils pretty strongly. Chenle gasped as his eyes were wide open now and he looked down to see Jisung laying on his shoulder, body half way on top of his.

 

“Get up I’m dying.” Chenle complained as he stretched a bit. Jisung growler slightly but woke up anyways. He pressed a gently kiss to Chenle’s neck, close to wear his scent was the strongest and  trailed over to his face. 

 

“You’re so cute when you first wake up.” Jisung said to Chenle who only whined in response. Jisung’s kissed his cheek and nose and forehead before meeting Chenle’s line of sight.

 

“Are you done ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Nope I’m missing one more spot.” He leaned in but Chenle turned his head away. Jisung tried to follow him but Chenle only turned the opposite way.

 

“Are you playing with me ?” Jisung asked.

 

“No.” Chenle giggled. Chenle giggles were halted though as Jisung grabbed his squishy cheeks with one of his big hands and held him in place.

 

“Let me kiss you.” Jisung said.

 

“No.” Chenle said, mischief in his eyes.

 

“Please ?” Jisung asked. Rolling his eyes, Chenle leaned up to peck Jisung’s lips. “More.” Jisung said. Chenle gave him another and another until they both were a giggling mess of post wake up kisses and cuddles. Chenle let Jisung settle back down on top of him, arms coming to hold him close. 

 

“What time is it ?” Chenle asked after a moment. Jisung stretched his arm out until he felt his phone. 

 

“Almost ten.” Jisung said.

 

“Why do we keep waking up so early ?” Chenle laughed.

 

“School has cursed us even if we aren’t there.” Jisung sighed.

 

“Maybe school will bless us with our test scores that we studied so bad for.” Chenle said.

 

“Maybe.” Jisung said. He was silent for a moment until Chenle’s stomach gave a soft rumble. “Ah did you hear that ? I think something is trying to talk to me.” He inches down under the duvet so that he face came to Chenle’s stomach. “Hello ?” He pressed ear to the smooth skin. “Ah you’re hungry ? Me too. Should we go downstairs to eat ? Yes I think so too. Little omegas bellies need to be nice and full.” The kiss he placed on Chenle’s stomach had the older laughing.

 

“Aha !” Chenle’s door was forced open abruptly making both boys jump. “I knew it ! I told you they were here.” Kun said. At the door stood Kun, Taeil, Taeyong, Sicheng and Johnny.

 

“Good morning Chenle.” Sicheng said.

 

“Good morning ge .” Chenle said slowly.

 

“Now what are you hiding under neath your blanket ?” Taeil asked.

 

“Hiding ?” Chenle blinked.

 

“The human shaped thing that’s below you.” Taeyong deadpanned.

 

“Oh this, haha. It’s nothing.” Chenle said.

 

“Really ? Then why don’t you show us it ?” Kun asked.

 

“Um-ah !” Chenle was suddenly pulled under the blankets completely. He was met with Jisung and gave him an exasperated look. “They’re going to kill us.” Chenle said.

 

“I know. Shh I have a plan.” Jisung said.

 

“Maybe we should step out so we don’t hear the plan.” Johnny said making Sicheng snort.

 

“Oh god they can hear us.” Chenle said.

 

“Yeah lets just run on three. And if you get caught deny everything.” Jisung said. Chenle nodded and Jisung counted down with his fingers before jumping up and throwing the duvet at their elders. The older four were momentarily wrapped up in the big duvet that it allowed the two teens to slip past them and run down stairs. Both boys ran in opposite directions, Jisung most definitely leaving the omega house.

 

“You’re grounded Zhong Chenle ! Grounded !” Kun shouted making Chenle squeak as he hid behind Lucas. “That means no cuddling, no hand holding, no staying the night, no alpha’s !” 

 

“Ugh that’s so unfair.” Chenle pouted as Lucas let him bury himself into his back.

 

“See this is why you don’t sneak around.” Lucas said.

 

“No Xuxi-ge, this is why you don’t get caught.” Renjun said.

 

“I don’t know what Kun-hyung is saying but it sounds bad. He’s radiating angry alpha pheromones.” Donghyuck said coming into the living room with a sleepy Mark hanging from his shirt.

 

“He’s just stating the end of Chenle’s little shenanigans.” Renjun said.

 

“He can’t take Jisung away from me, he can’t.” Chenle said, pout prominent.

 

“Well, until you convince him otherwise, he will.” Lucas said.

 

“He can’t take alphas away from me either. He’s one too.” Chenle said. “And so is Xuxi-ge.” 

 

“I’m sure he’s already found the loophole in that statement and once he gets a hold of you, he will explain it.” Renjun said.

 

“That means I can’t see Mark-hyung either ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Aww it’s okay kiddo. I’ll visit as soon as I know your punishment his over.” Mark said gently making Chenle move from Lucas to Mark. He was immediately comforted by Mark’s scent and sighed into the older.

 

“Damn is this not my boyfriend ?” Donghyuck asked.

 

“Hey let him have his moment. He’s a child.” Lucas said.

 

“Sure sure sure.” Donghyuck rolled eyes. Hopefully the punishment would be over soon.

 

* * *

Once they were back home, Kun immediately took Chenle’s phone. The teenager pouted immediately. “How will I wake up for school ? What if I have questions for homework ? What if someone needs me.” Chenle complained. 

 

“Text all your friends you’re not allowed on your phone after school hours. You can have it when you go to school but when you come back home leave it on the table. You are not allowed on the internet either so I better now see your laptop on unless for homework, which you will do in the presence of me. You are not to see Jisung outside of school so try not to get any more projects with him. This will only last a week. Hopefully you’ll learn your lesson by then.” Kun said, not even phased by Chenle’s pout as he walked upstairs.

 

“Ehh Winwin-ge how can you let him do this to me ?” Chenle cried.

 

“Listen I’m the reason why it’s only one week instead of the two he originally planned.” Sicheng said. “And we found you two with his face near your private parts underneath a blanket, alone. I think he’s just scared something might have happened.” 

 

“But nothing did. Nothing would. Jisung wouldn’t touch me without my consent.” Chenle said.

 

“I know. But he is an alpha whether you acknowledge it or not. You two are young and all of this is going to be so new when everything hits you. Right now you both are working on instinct. Just living life at how much it feels right, not if it is right. Trust me Lele, maybe a short break like this is what you need.” Sicheng said.

 

“But what if, what if Jisung doesn’t want to be my friend anymore, because I cause him too much trouble ?” Chenle eyes were teary now. Sicheng moved over to hug the younger omega, letting him cry gently into his shirt.

 

“I don’t think he would ever do that. He values your friendship too much. He values you too much.” Sicheng said. “You can talk to him at school.”

 

“We only have one class together. I still am older than him regardless of what everyone else thinks. I’m still a senior and he’s still a junior.” Chenle grumbled.

 

“Yes and even through all your differences you two are still a pair of the strongest friends I know. Trust your friend. He will be there when this is all over.” Sicheng said and Chenle nodded before pulling away.

 

“Thanks ge, I’m going to wallow in sadness alone now.” Chenle said.

 

“Oh...okay.” Sicheng said unsure. Maybe this was a mistake ?


	3. Chapter 3

Four days have passed and Chenle was dying, he was sure of it. He couldn’t hang out with his friends, trapped in his house all day with boring adults who forced him to do homework and other tedious tasks. Renjun got annoyed with him every time he would come into his room to sigh. Eventually Renjun would throw him out. Then Chenle would go to Lucas’s room and Lucas would let him do whatever he wanted, even played with him but it wasn’t the same. Dinners were awkward too because Chenle’s excited chatter wasn’t there anymore and it didn’t fill in the space that it used to. Renjun, Sicheng and Kun weren’t really talkers and Lucas couldn’t do it all himself so they kept dinner short.

 

Finally a week went by and Chenle woke up that Sunday morning excited. Today was the day he would get his phone back and could visit his friends and most importantly see Jisung. He walked downstairs to see Kun looked at some papers.

 

“Good you’re awake. How are you feeling ?” Kun asked.

 

“Can I have my phone please ?” Chenle asked.

 

“And what do you want to do with your phone ?” Kun asked.

 

“I want to talk to my friends.” Chenle said after a moment of thought.

 

“You want to talk to your friends or do you want to see Jisung ?” Kun asked.

 

“I want to see Jisung.” Chenle didn’t have to think about it this time.

 

“Fine he’s on his way.” Kun said. “But you’re only allowed in the living room with him.”

 

“Okay okay.” Chenle didn’t care.

 

“And you can’t sit in his lap.” Kun said. “Actually keep the touching limited.”

 

“Limited okay. I can do that.” Chenle said. Kun looked at him for a moment before sighing. He handed Chenle his phone who jumped up in joy. The teen then bowed to Kun before scampering off, mumbling something about changing his outfit.

 

Shortly, their doorbell rang and Chenle rushed downstairs. Renjun opened the door and their friends walked through, friends as in Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck and Jisung. Chenle passed all of them to jump on Jisung. The tall teen barely got into the living room before having an armful of Chenle. Chenle wrapped his arms around Jisung tightly as he laid he head on the taller’s shoulder. Jisung held him back with equal vigor, patting Chenle’s head as the older just took him in. Jisung pulled back after a moment to get a good look at him. To his surprise Chenle was crying. There were soft teardrops running down his pink stained cheeks. He looked so pouty and small that Jisung couldn’t fight the smile on his face.

 

“Why are you crying Lele ?” Jisung asked, fingers moving to catch oncoming tears.

 

“I just missed you I guess.” Chenle said, cheeks going more red as he looked at the floor.

 

“You’re so cute. I missed you too.” Jisung said.

 

“Prove it.” Chenle said. Jisung gave him a suggestive look before moving to kiss his cheeks. “More.” Chenle said. Jisung kisses him all over his pretty little face except where Chenle wanted him to. “More.” Their lips connected softly, filled with longing and comfort. Chenle sighed contently against his lips, leaning into Jisung’s hold.

 

“Did I not say limited touching ?” Kun whispered from the side.

 

“Ge let them be. Chenle has been annoying all week. If this is going to keep him from whining all day then so be it.” Renjun said making Kun sigh. Sicheng could only laugh, he knew this would happen. Keep an omega away from their alpha and they get all touch starved.

 

“They’re so cute. I wonder why they never do this in front of us.” Jaemin asked.

 

“Because Kun-hyung would murder Jisungie.” Donghyuck said.

 

“At least he only has Kun-hyung on his back. It took Lucas-hyung forever to accept you and Jeno.” Renjun said to Jaemin.

 

“I’m still a bit iffy but anything to make you happy Junnie.” Lucas said, patting Renjun’s head.

 

“Are we just going to keep watching them eat face or will we play the game I brought ?” Mark asked after a moment. They all agreed on that, eventually sending Lucas out to grab the youngest two and force them to interact with the others.

 

.

 

Chenle was over Jisung’s house this time. Jisung lived with his parents who at the moment weren’t home. The two had decided to have a Marvel movie marathon and that involved a ton of snacks and of course cuddling. So here they were in Jisung’s room, in Jisung’s bed, wrapped up in three blankets because it was really cold outside. Chenle was busy chewing softly on some cookie sticks when he felt Jisung shift behind him. Jisung brushed the hair near his nape before his cold nose came in contact with Chenle.

 

“Jisungie !” Chenle yelped at the feeling. “What are you doing ?”

 

“You smell good. Are you comfortable ?” Jisung asked.

 

“Very.” Chenle said.

 

“You’re warm right ? Have enough food ?” Jisung asked.

 

“Yes yes I’m perfectly fine.” Chenle laughed. “Why are you asking ?”

 

“This is the first time in a long time that you’ve been over my house. Been in my room. I don’t know... it’s weird.” Jisung was a bit shy now, given that he wouldn’t meet Chenle’s eyes.

 

“Weird how ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Like...like I want to make sure you’re okay weird.” Jisung said.

 

“Like you want to take care of me weird ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Yes exactly.” Jisung said.

 

“Aww Sungie.” Chenle gushed, hugging the younger close. “You’re so cute. You want to take care of me little alpha ?” 

 

“Shut up.” Jisung grumbled against Chenle’s hair.

 

“Make me.” Chenle said. There was a pause before Jisung shoved him on his back and began tickling him. Chenle’s squeaky laugh filled the room and for a moment, the weird feeling went away. That was until Chenle looked up at him with flushed cheeks, wide smile, bright eyes and yeah, Jisung was done for.

 

“Can I kiss you ? You look so pretty right now.” Jisung asked. Chenle nodded and Jisung leaned down to kiss the smaller. It was everything, sweet yet addicting. Warm and plush and filled with a taste that was strictly Chenle that it had them both leaning into one another contently. Jisung trailed his kisses to Chenle’s neck, his teeth grazing over his scent gland making the Chinese boy shiver.

 

“Sorry.” Jisung said as they pulled away some.

 

“It’s okay. Though if you’re going to be that close you might as well scent me.” Chenle said.

 

“Really ?” Jisung perked up at that, you could practically see a dogs tail wagging behind him.

 

“Yes.” Chenle smiled.

 

“The hyungs will kill us. More specifically me.” Jisung said but leaned down to press his nose into Chenle’s scent.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you.” Chenle said, relaxing under Jisung’s touch once more. Jisung took his time scenting him, rubbing his face on his cheeks and collarbones. Chenle took in Jisung’s scent too, it was much like him, cool and relaxing with a hint of spice for excitement. Jisung only stopped when Chenle’s hand came to grasp his nape, forcing him to look at him. “I have to go home soon.” 

 

“I wish you could stay the night.” Jisung frowned.

 

“Same but it’s still too early for Kun-hyung.” Chenle said.

 

“This still isn’t fair. I just want to spend time with my best friend.” Jisung was pouting now.

 

“Don’t worry cutie. We have a lot of time to spend together.” Chenle said.

 

“At least let me kiss you until he comes.” Jisung said.

 

“You know, we work for kisses in this relationship.” Chenle said. “Asking isn’t enough.”

 

“Then watch me beg.”

 

* * *

 

“He smells like he drowned himself in him. Are we sure it’s platonic ?” Kun whispered to Sicheng as Chenle and Renjun were in the living room watching YouTube videos.

 

“Honestly was it ever platonic ?” Sicheng asked. “They like each other on raw feelings, they just don’t know it.”

 

“Raw feelings and hormones. My baby smells so so-“

 

“Claimed ?”

 

“Yes !” Kun sighed exasperatedly.

 

“But he’s not. Won’t be for years. You worry too much.” Sicheng said.

 

“Our family entrusted me with our youngest most valuable omega, allowed him into my pack, trusting me to protect him. I feel like I’m not doing a good job with the way he’s going about things.” Kun said. Sicheng looked at him for a moment before taking a step forward and grabbing his mates hands.

 

“Ge, you’re an amazing pack alpha. You have a small yet tight and loving pack who is willing to do anything for each other. We’ve basically raised three kids together and no one said it was going to be easy. But I think you’re making this too hard on yourself. Chenle is doing fine as an omega, trust me. He just found his alpha earlier than expected.” Sicheng said. “But now you have to trust him. He knows right from wrong. He’s just a kid, they do a lot of things just because they know they shouldn’t. Because they know they can’t. But he won’t ever do anything to intentionally effect the pact or your trust. Believe in him, believe in yourself. He will be eighteen soon and we all know what that will bring. But we will be ready for it and we can ask the others to get Jisung ready for it too.” 

 

“Oh god I’m not ready for another first heat.” Kun said.

 

“I’m here for you you know.” Sicheng said. “I’ll help you with everything. That’s what mates are for.”

 

“I know.” Kun said, moving to kiss Sicheng’s hands. “I really lucked out when you chose me huh ?”

 

“Very much so.” Sicheng smiled. At least for now, Kun can stop his constant worrying.

 

.

 

Jisung was angry. The young alpha rarely got angry when his life basically revolves around a particular ball of sunshine. But when he did get angry, it showed. Right now he was waiting for Chenle at the school entrance. School had ended about fifteen minuets ago but a group of upperclassmen from Chenle’s grade decided to chat with Chenle about something ‘super important’. Jisung being the good friend he is decided to wait for him. Sadly, the chatter grew and turned into subtle touches. They kept patting Chenle’s head or pinching his cheeks. One even held his hands making the omega laugh shyly. Jisung hated it. Who did these people think they were touching his Chenle-hyung ? Only he could tease and coo at Chenle like some baby, not these random seniors.

 

“Hyung.” Jisung said, having enough of this torture. “We really need to go.” 

 

“Oh okay. We can continue this tomorrow ?” Chenle  offered.

 

“Of course. You shouldn’t keep your alpha waiting, he looks like he’s ready to pounce.” Jisung glared stronger at that making the group laugh even more before Chenle gave his goodbyes. Jisung immediately took his hand, tugging him down the street and out of their sights. When they were like a block or two away, Jisung cornered Chenle to a wall and began scenting him.

 

“Stupid older alpha’s, rubbing their scent on you like you’re some toy. Disgusting. Your scent is too pure for that type of treatment.” Jisung was basically talking to himself but Chenle rolled his eyes anyway.

 

“But your scent is better huh ?” Chenle asked with a teasing tone.

 

“Not just mine, but ours together. It’s right.” Jisung said. Chenle looked at him for a moment, taking in his cute eyes and little nose and slightly pink cheeks before smiling. He stood up on his toes to kiss Jisung’s cheek. This stopped the boys insufferable petting for a moment.

 

“You’re so cute you know that Zhong Jisung ?” Chenle said, voice soft and sweet.

 

“Not as cute as you Park Chenle.” Jisung said, swiping a few stands of hair from Chenle’s face before grabbing his hand again and continuing the walk to his house. 

 

“You’re no longer upset right ?” Chenle asked after a moment of walking.

 

“Only a little.” Jisung said honestly.

 

“Well you shouldn’t be.” Chenle said. “There could be a million people surrounding me and I’ll only look at you.” 

 

“G-Good.” Jisung said, ears pink now too. Chenle’s smile made him forget his anger the entire way home. 

 

.

 

If you didn’t know it yet, Chenle is quite adorable. He’s all soft skin and pink squishy cheeks. His hands are tiny and he’s full of smiles. He’s always so energetic and loud. So loud you can hear his laughter and screams miles away. But Chenle is an omega and like most, they are naturally cute, sometimes to the point where it can bend the will of anyone around them. Chenle was having one of those days. It was the weekend and he had woken up a bit on the wrong side of the bed. His neck was aching as he slept wrong and he felt a bit exhausted from the busy week. 

 

Chenle woke up a bit late, almost a quarter to eleven and everyone but he was awake. He walked down the steps in his horrid dolphin slippers that Donghyuck gave him as a joke but they turned out to be really comfortable. He was wearing a hoodie that was too big, probably Lucas’s, and shorts slightly too small, probably Renjun’s. How their laundry got mixed up was beyond him.

 

“Aww is my baby just waking up ?” Renjun asked the younger teen as he slid into the dining room with half opened eyes. Lucas laughed at him, petting his wild hair trying to tame it a bit.

 

“Hungry ?” Lucas asked to which Chenle nodded. Lucas being the kind older brother figure he was, heated up Chenle’s breakfast that Kun made and set it in front of the younger. Chenle hummed at the pleasant smell of rice noodles with sliced meat. He tried to pick up the noodles but the lazy grip he had on his chopsticks allowed them to slip through. Sighing, Renjun took the chopsticks and held them up to Chenle’s lips. 

 

“He’s so tired, how cute.” Lucas said, laughing as Chenle slowly sucked up the noodles. Soon the doorbell rang and Lucas went to open it. Chenle opened one eye to see Doyoung, Jungwoo, Jaehyun and Jisung walk through. An interesting mix of their friends but welcomed none the less.

 

“Good morning Lele.” Jisung said to his sleepy friend as he sat next to him.

 

“Great now that your here, you can do your job. I’m leaving.” Renjun said and placed the chopsticks in Jisung’s hand before leaving. Jisung shrugged before picking up some meat and eating it himself.

 

“Hey that’s for me.” Chenle whined. That only caused Jisung to chuckle. “No laughing, feed me.” Chenle said, moving to lay his head on Jisung’s shoulder before wincing.

 

“Hey are you okay ?” Jisung asked.

 

“No. My neck hurts. Think I slept weirdly.” Chenle said, moving to put pressure on the spot that hurt so he could relieve the pain. Jisung beat him to it and grabbed Chenle’s nape to rub circles into it. Chenle sighed at the feeling, his head going back to rest again Jisung more easily now. “Can you still feed me though ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Being needy aren’t you.” Jisung said. “I’m massaging you and you still want more.”

 

“Multitask.” Chenle said with a pout. Jisung could only laugh, press a quick kiss to Chenle’s lips before using his free hand to give him more noodles.

 

Once Chenle was done eating, the two teens moved to the living room where Chenle immediately curled in Jisung’s lap.

 

“Cold.” Was all Chenle said making Jisung snort.

 

“Mhmm. What’s gotten into you today ?” Jisung asked but wrapped his arms around Chenle nonetheless.

 

“I submitted that report last night while dealing with annoying partners super late but my internal clock won’t let me sleep so I woke up hating life.” Chenle explained.

 

“Aww baby.” Jisung held him tighter.

 

“Yeah so can you hold me until I fall back to sleep ?” Chenle asked.

 

“I’ll hold you until my arms fall off and they’ll have to grow back like that one guys head from men in black.” Jisung said making Chenle laugh.

 

“Maybe you should sleep too, you sound like a post midnight text.” Chenle said, eyed fluttering close.

 

“Post midnight text are more on the ‘hey are you awake let’s talk about feelings’ side. I’m at the '3am sleep over talks' side of things.” Jisung said. Chenle gave him one more faint giggle before he was asleep, perfectly relaxed in Jisung’s arms.

 

When Chenle came to, there was definitely more people around. He opened his eyes to find out he was still in Jisung’s lap, the poor boys legs were probably numb, yet Jisung was asleep. Kun was talking to Doyoung while Lucas and Jungwoo were animatedly (but not too loudly) discussing something with Sicheng and Jaehyun. Chenle stretched slightly, careful not to wake Jisung, before sitting up.

 

“Enjoyed your nap ?” Doyoung asked him to which Chenle nodded. He did feel much better but at the same time he didn’t want to move. But he didn’t want Jisung to be in pain so he shifted out of his hold and made his way to Kun. 

 

“Aye, you’re so warm.” Kun hand pressed to Chenle’s forehead. “Are you sick ?”

 

“Can’t be.” Chenle said, leaning into Kun’s touch. “You smell nice ge, like pie and spice.” 

 

“Yeah okay, Sicheng, get over here, Chenle is a bit off.” Kun called. Sicheng made his way over and bent down to touch Chenle’s forehead. He then leaned closer to sniff the younger before pulling back.

 

“Oh.” Sicheng said.

 

“What is it ?” Kun asked.

 

“Maybe you’re getting old ge.” Sicheng smiled, hand brushing one of Chenle’s locks from his face. “He’s in preheat.” There was a moment of silence before Kun sat up and pulled Chenle close.

 

“You mean to tell me my son has been around an alpha all day while starting his first heat ?!” Kun shouted. Everyone looked at them but only Lucas choked on his drink at the outburst in Chinese.

 

“Ge he’s practically a baby. They both are.” Sicheng said. “He wasn’t even affected by it, look. He’s asleep.” They glanced at Jisung who was peacefully in dreamworld.

 

“Okay fine. But he has to go. Actually all of them do.” Kun said.

 

“Ah what exactly is going on ?” Doyoung asked.

 

“Chenle here is in heat.” Sicheng said. “Sorry but we are going to have to ask our guest to leave.”

 

“That’s understandable.” Doyoung said. 

 

“Wait let me wake him up.” Chenle said to Sicheng before he could touch Jisung.

 

“No.” Kun said. “You shouldn’t be near any alphas outside of the pack in times like these.” 

 

“Ge. Just let him. It’s fine, we are all here.” Sicheng said. Sighing Kun let Chenle go and the boy rushed back over to Jisung. He woke him up gently and Jisung stretched, blinking around slowly.

 

“Sungie you have to leave now.” Chenle said.

 

“Eh why ?” Jisung asked confused, his hand subconsciously coming to link with Chenle’s.

 

“I’m going into heat.” Chenle started.

 

“What ?!” Jisung jumped up. “But you’re only seventeen !”

 

“Yes I know this.” Chenle giggles. Jisung softened at that.

 

“Okay well I guess I’ll go then.” Jisung said, moving to stand up.

 

“Ah you’re just going to leave without a hug ?” Chenle pouted.

 

“Never.” Jisung said, scooping the smaller into his arms. Chenle relaxed immediately and let his nose bury into Jisung’s neck. The scent was a bit too good for him, too relaxing and comforting. Jisung tried to move away but Chenle’s grip was like a vice. “Um hyung ?” Jisung tugged again.

 

“Sorry !” Chenle squeaked out as he moved back. “I’ll text you when this is all over ?”

 

“Yeah okay. See you later hyung.” 

 

“And now that that’s done, call Renjun. We are going to need all hands on deck.” Kun said after everyone left.

 

“Are first heats really that bad ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Oh baby, since you’re a bit young it’s going to be agonizing.” Sicheng said.

 

“Why is that ?” Chenle asked, worried now.

 

“Because, you’ll want nothing but your alpha and sadly for you, you don’t have one.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I want Jisung.” It was the third day into his preheat and Chenle was already worse. His mood swings were driving him crazy and he kept getting flashes of uncomfortable heat. Renjun was back home giving him all the details and methods on how to deal with a heat. Sicheng helped him too of course as their pack mother, it was his job. But Chenle was a stubborn one and he didn’t want teddy bears for touch and cold drinks to soothe the heat. He wanted Jisung. 

 

“No you want an alpha.” Renjun corrected. “Which by the way we have two. Xuxi-ge is more than willing to cuddle you until you shut up.” 

 

“Don’t want him.” Chenle said.

 

“Then shut up and eat this ice cream.” Renjun said.

 

“You’ve eaten like half of it.” Chenle complained.

 

“This isn’t the cheap shit I can’t let it go to waste. Here.” Renjun forced a scoop into Chenle’s mouth. It was good and cold but Chenle was bitter because no one was giving him what he needed. “Stop pouting.”

 

“Give me Jisung.”

 

“If I give you Jisung then Jisung will give you like four mini Jisung’s and China will flip shit that one of their youngest billionaires had a child at seventeen.” Renjun said.

 

“I don’t want to have sex.” Chenle started to which Renjun gave him a look. “Don’t give me that look please I don’t want Kun-ge or Xuxi-ge to fight anyone anytime soon. I just want to be near him and smell him and touch him.” 

 

“Yeah and soon those feelings will increase. Trust me I go through this every month. And now so will you.” Renjun said giving Chenle another scoop of ice cream. “I have two alphas. Two. You think I don’t call for them every heat ? Even at eighteen it’s look down upon for an alpha to help their omega. I know how you feel Lele.”

 

“This sucks.” Chenle grumbled. He could feel his body heating up again but his chest squeezed tight as he felt sadness develop. “I don’t want you.”

 

“I know.” Renjun sighed.

 

“I don’t want Kun-ge or Xuxi-ge.” Chenle continued.

 

“I know, I know.” Renjun brushed his hair to the side, using a damp cloth to wipe the sweat away.

 

“I want Jisung.” Chenle said.

 

“Yes I know. But you’re going to have to wait this out. The worst part hasn’t hit yet.” Renjun said. Wait ? Chenle thought. Yeah we will see how long that will work out. He felt antsy and needy and irrational thoughts were clouding his mind but one thing was for sure, he wanted Jisung now and he’d do anything to see him.

 

* * *

 

“Shit are you stupid ?! What do you mean you’re _walking_ to my house ? How did you even get out of yours ?” Jisung was freaking out over the phone.  

 

“Stupid ? I just wanted to see you.” Chenle could feel tears pool his eyes. 

 

“Hey hey hey don’t cry. I’m sorry baby. Don’t cry, where are you at ?” Jisung asked.

 

“By the pizza store.” Chenle said. It was dark outside and cold but the breeze felt good against his skin. There was something dripping out of him and it made him uncomfortable but ache for Jisung even more.

 

“Okay. So you’re only a block or so away. I’m going to meet you and then we can go back to my house, I can get you all nice and warm for me okay baby ?” Jisung voice was so nice, very deep and comforting. Chenle hiccuped as he brushed his tears away but gave a confirmed hum. 

 

“Good just keep walking. Don’t stop for anyone you hear me ? No one but me.” Jisung said.

 

“Yes alpha.” Chenle said. Jisung let out a small whimper.

 

“God you’re going to kill me. I’m going to die prematurely and then Kun-hyung is going to bring me back just so he can kill me himself.” Jisung muttered making Chenle giggle. Thankfully Jisung caught up to him in quick strides and soon had an arm full of Chenle.

 

“Fuck you smell amazing. And you’re so cold.” Jisung said, taking his scarf off to wrap around Chenle’s pink ears.

 

“No I’m hot. Want to take this all off.” Chenle said.

 

“Okay let’s get you back to my house okay ? Fuck you’re lucky my parents went to my uncles wedding for the week.” Jisung said.

 

“That strict no children rule really came through huh ?” Chenle said.

 

“Yeah suddenly I’m not so upset about it.” Jisung said. He kept Chenle close, letting the omega occasionally rub against him and tried not to lose his shit as he fumbled with his keys. They made quick way to his bedroom and soon Jisung was being pounced on. Chenle made them fall into the bed as he hugged Jisung close, breathing all of Jisung in and hands touching everything that he could.

 

“Fuck hyung.” Jisung chuckled as Chenle kissed his cheeks before going down to his neck. “You okay ?”

 

“No. Missed you so much.” Chenle said. “They wouldn’t let me see you.”

 

“They’re probably doing it for our own good.” Jisung said rubbing Chenle’s back.

 

“Don’t care. I needed you.” Chenle sniffed.

 

“Hey are you crying again ?” Jisung asked.

 

“Can’t help it. This whole process is making me emotional. I hate it. I’m so hot and sticky and so wet.” 

 

“Wet ?” Jisung blinked.

 

“My underwear are soaked.” 

 

“O-oh.” Jisung immediately lifted Chenle up and off of him. True to his word his bottom was damp.

 

“Want to shower ?” Jisung offered.

 

“Please.”

 

Jisung quickly set the water for Chenle before leaving the older to wash up. He searched through his dresser and closet to find some clothes for the other. Once he heard the shower turn off, Jisung knocked on the door and cracked it a little to hand Chenle the clothes. Chenle laughed at his shy antics but appreciated it a lot. He came out a moment later with damp hair but looked much better.

 

“Good ?” Jisung asked.

 

“For now yes. Thank you Sungie.” Chenle said. “Now can you hold me ?”

 

“Of course.” They situated themselves on the bed so that Chenle laid on his chest and Jisung wrapped his arms around him. They were quiet for a moment, Chenle feeling ten times better than he did all week now that he was surrounded by nothing but Jisung. Jisung’s touch calmed down the heat he was feeling and the ache in his chest. He had a strong need to be held for the past couple of days and finally he gets to do it from the one person he wanted contact from. Jisung’s hands swiped over his hair, brushing it away from his forehead and down the side of his face. “You’re freezing but sweating. I don’t think that’s a good sign Lele.”

 

“It’s been happening all week.” Chenle said.

 

“Let me get you something to ease it with.” Jisung began to move.

 

“No don’t leave. Don’t leave me.” Chenle’s grip tightened.

 

“Shh it’s okay. I’m only going to the bathroom, it will take a few seconds. Be good and wait for me here kay ?” Chenle could do nothing but pout at that as Jisung slipped into the bathroom. He came back out with a small basin filled with water and a cloth. “Lay back.” Chenle did as told. Jisung wet the cloth before wiping Chenle’s face. He got to his neck and did the gentle spots near his collar bones. He then grabbed the smaller’s hand and kissed then gently before wiping them down too. Chenle laugh at that before Jisung slipped underneath his shirt to wipe at his damp stomach. “You look thinner.”

 

“Haven’t been eating well lately.” Chenle admitted.

 

“Can’t have that. Have to fatten you up some. Are you hungry ?” Jisung asked.

 

“You can’t cook.” Chenle said.

 

“No but I know how to use a phone to order food.” Jisung said.

 

“Don’t bother. I can make us something.” Chenle said.

 

“No you should rest. You look exhausted.” Jisung said.

 

“Okay how about you make us some ramen and we can continue laying down until my hyungs figure out I ran away and burst your door down.” Chenle suggested.

 

“Good enough for me.” Jisung said. And they did just that, Jisung adding some eggs and left over beef his mom made to the dish to make it more filling. He fed Chenle, giving into the cute pouts and sounds Chenle made as he did so.

 

“So good to me.” Chenle said after Jisung came back from throwing out the trash. “You’re so good to me.” He pecked Jisung’s lips.

 

“Yeah don’t get used to it.” Jisung joked making Chenle roll his eyes. 

 

“You’re supposed to say something cheesy and then kiss me back.” Chenle said.

 

“Eh sounds like a lot of work.” Jisung said.

 

“Sungie.” Chenle moved closer to him. “Kiss me.”

 

“Nope.” Jisung shook his head.

 

“Please.” 

 

“Nope.”

 

“Come on.” Chenle rolled over to sit on Jisung’s thighs. “Please.”

 

“No.” Jisung said more firmly though the smile on his face and the playfulness in his eyes said differently.

 

“Sungie please ? Kiss me.” Chenle leaned down, closer to Jisung’s face. They stared at each other for a moment before Jisung gave in. He pressed his lips to Chenle’s lightly before the older decided to further it. Chenle sighed as Jisung’s tongue invaded his mouth, setting a slow languid pace. Chenle was warm weight on top of Jisung though, small yet noticeable making the taller wrap his arms around him. They pulled apart after a moment, Chenle chased Jisung’s lips, pecking him twice more before he was satisfied.

 

“Are you sure you’re in heat ? You don’t seem any more needy than usual.” Jisung said.

 

“Shut up. This is my first heat I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel.” Chenle said.

 

“Well how do you feel ?” Jisung asked, sitting up to lean against the headboard.

 

“Anxious. Hot. Like I need to be touched.” Chenle said.

 

“Touched like how I’m holding you ?” Jisung asked.

 

“No.” Chenle shifted in his lap. “Touched that will make this go from PG-13 to rated real smooth.” Chenle said.

 

“Oh.” Jisung blinked. “Maybe we should inform your pack.”

 

“They’ll take me away.” Chenle frowned.

 

“Yes but they can help you.” Jisung said.

 

“No one can help me like you can. All I need is you but you don’t even want me do you.” Chenle’s eyes started to fill with tears. 

 

“Baby stop. You know I didn’t mean it like that. I’ll only want you. But that’s the problem here.” Jisung said. “Our will is strong but our instincts are stronger. Who knows how long we have until one of us gives in and I pin you to this bed.”

 

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Chenle mused.

 

“See you’re being irrational already.” Jisung said, rolling his eyes at the older.

 

“Can’t help it. All I want is you Sungie. Want your touch, your scent, want all your attention. Want to be good just for you.” Chenle said while looking down into his lap. He felt himself leak at bit more at the thought.

 

“You’re always good for me hyung. So lively and cute. It kills me to see you cry like this.” Jisung moves to wipe a tear. “I want you happy always, my precious little omega.” Chenle preened at those words, cheeks flushing as Jisung smiled at him.”but if you really don’t feel sick then I guess that’s good. Maybe I should have taken that omega ed class.”

 

“Eh don’t bother. I slept through most of it and passed but that’s cause I was required to take it.” Chenle said scrunching his nose. Jisung hummed at that, allowing Chenle to lay back down on his shoulder. They were silent for a moment before Jisung perked up.

 

“Are your hyungs really not going to call ?” He asked. “Where’s your phone ?”

 

“Oh that. I put it on do not disturb.” Chenle said. He reached for his phone and pulled it out to see about fifty missed calls and over a hundred texts. Yup. They were going to die. Sighing, Chenle clicked Sicheng’s name and put the phone to his ear. It  didn’t even ring twice before the older omega answered it.

 

“Where are you ? Are you okay ? Why didn’t you answer our calls.” Sicheng asked.

 

“Ge I’m fine.” Chenle said. “I’m at Jisung’s house.” 

 

“What ?! You walked all the way to that alpha’s house ? Do you know how long I’ve spent looking for you ?” It was Kun this time. Chenle flinched at the shouting making Jisung rub at his side comfortingly.

 

“I’m sorry but I told you I needed him.” Chenle said. There was a moment of silence, maybe Sicheng trying to calm down Kun before they responded.

 

“You didn’t...do anything right ?” Sicheng asked.

 

“He didn’t do anything to you right ?” Kun asked.

 

“Of course not. I told you, Jisung would never do anything to harm me.” Chenle said. 

 

“Oh thank god.” Kun sighed.

 

“Okay well, we are coming to get you.” Sicheng said.

 

“What ? Why ?” Chenle asked, a bit panicked.

 

“Because you’re not even in full heat yet and once you are, things between you two won’t be so innocent. And no you can’t argue your way out of this. If you really feel like you need him, ask for something of his to keep during your heat. Maybe a sweater or a blanket. Something with his scent.” Sicheng said. 

 

“Okay.” Chenle said sadly. “But if you’re going to pick me up, send Xuxi-ge and Renjun-ge.” Chenle said.

 

“Okay.” Sicheng said.

 

“What ? You don’t want me to come get you ?” Kun asked.

 

“You’d probably kill him the moment the front door opened. I think it’s for the best that the other pack members go get him.” Sicheng said.

 

“Okay but they better be back within forty minutes.” Kun said.

 

“Well I’ll let them know.” Sicheng said. “Make sure you’re ready by then.”

 

Chenle hung up with a deep sigh. Jisung rubbed his back gently before Chenle moved off of him. He explained to Jisung that he would be leaving soon and probably wouldn’t see him for a while again. Jisung was nothing but helpful, helped Chenle into his coat and wiped off any remaining sweat from his plush cheeks. He gave Chenle a hoodie of his before his door bell rang.

 

“Hi hyungs.” Jisung said as he opened it.

 

“Hey Sungie.” Renjun said. Lucas only glared at him before walking past to get to Chenle who was sitting on the couch.

 

“What’s his problem ?” Jisung asked.

 

“Alpha’s.” Renjun rolled his eyes. “He’s just worried that a pack omega in heat isn’t with the pack. But spending time with another alpha. It made us all anxious you know ?”

 

“Sorry.” Jisung sighed. “But I was surprised too. He called me so suddenly saying he was on his way. I was worried something bad might have happened to him.” 

 

“Luckily nothing did. He’s just filled with stupid hormones right now that lead to stupid decisions.” Renjun said. “But thankfully you’re not so stupid of an alpha to go along with those decisions.”

 

“I just wanted him to feel better.” Jisung flushed.

 

“It’s heat. He won’t ever feel better unless he’s with you.” Renjun said. Jisung was about to question that before Chenle and Lucas walked up to them.

 

“Guess we will get going.” Chenle said. “I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bye hyung. Feel better.” Jisung said, wanting to touch him but knew it would be better if he didn't.

 

“Thanks for taking care of him.” Lucas said, patting Jisung’s head.

 

“No problem hyung.” Jisung flushed even more. 

 

The car ride back was a bit silent, Chenle too busy holding Jisung’s hoodie close, taking in his scent while Lucas was driving and trying to figure out the right words. Renjun well, Renjun was usually this quiet.

 

“Is Kun-ge really that mad at me ?” Chenle asked after a while.

 

“No. More worried than anything.” Renjun said.

 

“I just don’t understand why he hates Jisung and I so much.” Chenle said.

 

“Kun-ge is more of a traditionalist.” Lucas said. “He’s just worried you two will give into your instincts and mate prematurely.” 

 

“But I’ve said dozens of times that we won’t. Why doesn’t he just trust me.” Chenle said.

 

“I’m sure he does. It’s Jisung he probably doesn’t trust.” Renjun said.

 

“Alphas are super protective of their omegas, you know that. For an alpha to be so interested in one of your pack omegas, it’s almost a sort of challenge. Almost like saying they can take better care of them than you can. Back in the old days there would be rules about this, ways of courting and trials to get the pack that the omega was in to accept them. Kun-ge probably, even if he doesn’t realize this, sees this as a challenge. He thinks Jisung is challenging him and he thinks he’s already loosing you.” Lucas said.

 

“But I would never leave the pack. You’re all my family.” Chenle said. 

 

“And we appreciate that Lele. We do. But you and Kun-ge are like from two different eras. He’s in the past while you’re in the present. Nowadays we don’t really care for courting and all that Jazz. If you like someone then you date them. Then if you want to spend the rest of your life with them, you mate. Kun-ge didn’t grow up like we have.” Lucas said.

 

“It also doesn’t help that we come from a very prestigious family. They’ve entrusted Kun-ge to protect you. You’re not just a nobody back home in China and you know it.” Renjun said.

 

“I left that life behind. I chose Kun-ge’s pack because you guys make me feel whole. Why must my status have anything to do with my relationship with Jisung.” Chenle grumbled.

 

“Because whether you like it or not, the world still functions on status. You’re a high ranked omega of a rich family who’s lineage comes from nothing but the best. Who wants their future generation to be nothing but the best. And Jisung isn’t exactly upper class. Not that we care. But your parents will.” Renjun said.

 

“This is all stupid. My parents should accept me and my future mate regardless of status.” Chenle said.

 

“So you do understand that you two are potential mates.” Lucas said making Chenle pause.

 

“Excuse me ?” Chenle blinked.

 

“I was starting to think they were just idiots.” Renjun said.

 

“What are you guys saying.” Chenle was confused.

 

“Well clearly you two are more than just friends. But everyone was confused about if you two knew that or not.” Renjun said.

 

“Yeah because you haven’t put a label on it. You don’t even call each other boyfriends but it’s so obvious. We just thought you two were too young to notice your feelings so far.” Lucas said.

 

“Wait. So everyone thinks Jisung and I are dating ?” Chenle squeaked out.

 

“Aren’t you ?” Lucas asked.

 

“I don’t- I never thought. I mean it would be nice but I just-“

 

“Damn we broke him.” Renjun said. Lucas laughed filled the remainder of their car ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Freedom was amazing. Chenle hadn’t seen outside of his bed room in days. His body had hurt. He felt like the pain would never end and he just felt an entire different level of need for Jisung that made his cheeks red and chest tight. But finally that was all over and he woke up just feeling better. He showered and skipped downstairs to jump on Kun in joy.

 

“Ge I’m so happy ! I don’t feel sick anymore !” Chenle was practically bouncing.

 

“That’s good. Are you hungry ?” Kun asked.

 

“No I want to go outside. Can we go somewhere today ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Sure ? What about the mall? I think you’ve ruined almost all of your clothes.” Kun said. The two of them went by themselves, Chenle knew Kun just wanted to be around him post heat so he didn’t complain. Alphas were weird like that. Chenle was in the middle of looking between two different types of shirts when he suddenly got a call.

 

“Hello mom ?” Chenle said, a bit surprised to hear from her. Kun looked at him curiously but didn’t say anything as Chenle smiled. “I’m fine really.” Chenle said. “Yes all of them helped out, I really am thankful.” Chenle went to reach for another shirt before his hand stopped mid air. “Really ? So soon ? Okay. Love you too.” Chenle hung up with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

“What did she say ?” Kun asked.

 

“She wants us to come back home.” Chenle said.

 

“All of us ?” Kun asked. Chenle nodded. “Well how much time do we have to prepare.”

 

“Two days.” 

 

“Aunty sure does love dropping a bomb on people huh ?” Kun smiled.

 

“Tell me about it.” Chenle sighed. He couldn’t catch a break.

 

.

 

“A week ? That’s so long.” Jeno complained. They were at Chenle’s house, the boys already packed, waiting to leave.

 

“Family calls.” Renjun said. “Besides it could be worse.”

 

“It could be two weeks like it was last year.” Chenle said. He was laying on Renjun’s bed. 

 

“Don’t you think it’s odd that you all have to go ?” Jaemin asked.

 

“Usually if we all have to go then it’s really a family thing.” Renjun said. “And Aunty never calls if it isn’t important.”

 

“Did you ask your mom if it was ?” Jeno asked.

 

“Yup. They’ll send a car to come pick us up when we get there and then we will head to our grandparents house.” Renjun said. “Though they won’t say what it is.”

 

“Interesting.” Jaemin said.

 

“I’m going to miss you. Going to hold Nana every night until you come back.” Jeno said to Renjun who snorted.

 

“Do you think Jaemin will cuddle with you when he has fifty stuffed animals to do the same thing with ?” Renjun asked.

 

“Of course. Isn’t that right ?” Jeno asked.

 

“Do I know you ?” Jaemin said.

 

“Boys ! Let’s go !” It was Kun.

 

“Guess we have to end this wonderful conversation. I’ll see you two in a week.” Renjun said moving to kiss both boys. Chenle watched them in jealousy. Jisung wasn’t there because he had a dentist appointment and couldn’t get out of it no matter how much he complained. The drive to the airport was a busy one and soon they were on the plane. The flight was short, almost two hours before they landed in Shanghai. 

 

“Ahh the familiar smell of xiaolongbao.” Lucas said as they drove through the city.

 

“Ah I can’t wait to eat dinner tonight. Mom told me that grandma was making a feast.” Renjun said.

 

“My dad also said there would be good food tonight. I wonder what’s the occasion for.” Sicheng said.

 

“Hopefully something good.” Chenle said. “If it’s going to need a weeks worth of time.”

 

Their grandparents house was something one would see out of a photo stock picture. It was huge and heavily gated with lots of trees surrounding it. The gate opened slowly and the driver pulled up to the front door. There were already servants waiting on them, on opened their doors who they thanked, while the others took their luggage.

 

“Hello ? Grandma ? Grandpa ? We’re home !” Kun shouted. There were a lot of voices coming from the living room and as they all walked in, they realized everyone seemed to be there.

 

“Chenle you’re here !” His mother said, pulling him into a hug. “Wow you smell so different, I guess maturity really does change a person.”

 

“Mom.” Chenle flushed.

 

“Oh let me look at him.” One of his aunts, it was Kun’s mother, said. “Yup, he is growing up well. Thin, pretty, fair skin and youthful. Have any of those Korean alphas asked for your hand yet ?”

 

“Aunty.” Chenle groaned.

 

“Mom save the embarrassing questions for dinner.” Kun said.

 

“Ah Ah don’t think you’re off the hook either. Let me see where is your omega. Ah, Sicheng get over here.” Kun’s mother said, grabbing the boy by the rest. “If we are going to talk about beauty, look how well my son has done.” She said.

 

“You can only brag because your son is their pack alpha. But that doesn’t derive from the fact that my son has two alphas.” It was Renjun’s mother.

 

“God when did this turn into a competition ?” Renjun groaned making Lucas chuckle.

 

“He has two because he’s as indecisive as you are little cousin.” It was Lucas’s father.

 

“Oh ? I don’t see your son telling us about any omega.” She said.

 

“Whelp that’s my cue to check out the snacks.” Lucas said. 

 

“I agree.” Chenle said. Renjun followed them two away from the adults and into the dinning room where a long table of snacks were laid out.

 

“Do my eyes deceive me or is it Zhong Chenle, our family’s darling omega.” said boy looked up from his plate of sweets to see three other teens.

 

“Nice to see you too Xiaojun-ge.” Chenle said. “Toffee ?” The older boy accepted it.

 

“How are you guys ? Haven’t seen you since the last big family meet up.” It was Hendery.

 

“Stressed out. But hopefully we get to relax some while here.” Renjun said.

 

“And you Xuxi-ge ?” Yang Yang asked.

 

“Oh I’m great.” Lucas said pulling them all into a hug. 

 

“Maybe we should move to Korea too.” Dejun said.

 

“You would probably have a panic attack. Little omegas are always bombarded there.” Renjun said. Chenle snorted.

 

“Little.” Hendery giggled at that which earned him choke holds from both Renjun and Dejun.

 

“There’s so many alphas there, you would think they had an alpha child only policy.” Lucas said

 

“Well it seems to do some good. Renjun has two alphas.” Hendery said.

 

“Why does everyone keep bringing that up?” Renjun groaned.

 

“It’s just not common. You’re lucky enough to find one let alone two compatible alphas.” Dejun said.

 

“What about the omegas ? Are they pretty ? Do they smell good ?” Hendery asked.

 

“Woah there, down boy. They’re the same as the ones here yet a bit more conservative.” Lucas said.

 

“It’s awful really. I’m half waiting for them to bring back laws banning omegas being in public without an alpha.” Chenle said.

 

“It’s not that bad.” Renjun said. “You’re just difficult.”

 

“I won’t submit to social morals that are toxic and benefit no one but one specific group of people.” Chenle said.

 

“Hell Yeah !” Hendery said high giving Chenle.

 

“Don’t encourage him !” Renjun said.

 

“Kids ! Come eat !” 

 

* * *

 

“So what brings us all together mother ?” Chenle’s father asked.

 

“Well I think a congratulatory dinner would be held for our dearest Chenle who had finally reached maturity.” The whole table clapped and cheered at that making Chenle flush. His grandma sure loved to put him in embarrassing positions.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the only reason.” His aunt said.

 

“Ah yes. Since he has finally come into maturity. We figured Chenle is our last hope seeing as how most of our grandchildren have chosen other...paths.” Renjun and Lucas choked on their drinks. Yang Yang and Hendery patted their backs comfortingly but no one said anything.

 

“What do you mean ?” It was Renjun’s father this time. 

 

“What she’s saying is. We’ve decided to find some suitors for Chenle. He is the last omega in the family and we all know as our tradition goes, the youngest omega will become the sole heir to the family fortune. To insure that our status doesn’t get tainted, our blood does not spoil and our family will continue to prosper, an alpha of equal or higher ranks must be chosen.” Their grandfather said.

 

“Father I don’t-“

 

“I reject.” Chenle said interrupting his own father.

 

“Chenle, sweetie. Though finally of age, you are still too young to know right and wrong in future mates.” His grandmother said.

 

“I disagree.” Chenle said. “With all due respect you cannot tell someone how and who they should love.” 

 

“We aren’t telling you how. We are just making the choice easier of course.” His grandfather said.

 

“What if I already made a choice ?” A round of gasps went along the table at Chenle’s sudden statement.

 

“And what choice would that be ?” His grandfather asked.

 

“The choice to my own love. My own alpha.” Chenle said.

 

“And who might this alpha be ? Is he wealthy ?” His grandma asked.

 

“No.” Chenle said.

 

“Pure blood ?” 

 

“No.” Chenle felt himself grow angrier.

 

“Chinese ?”

 

“No but none of that should matter !” Chenle said. 

 

“Of course it wouldn’t to him. Look what type of pack he’s in.” One of his aunts said.

 

“Yes dad, mom, you allowed him into a pack filled with disappointments.” Another aunt said. “Let’s see, two sons of tainted blood, a weak minded alpha and soiled matings. They’ve been filling his mind with ignorance from the start.”

 

“Jie ! That’s enough.” Renjun’s father said.

 

“Oh. Sorry did I strike a nerve ?” The woman laughed as she took a sip of the wine in front of her.

 

“Guang-jie stop it.” It was Lucas’s father this time. “These are your family you’re talking about.”

 

“You didn’t have that same attitude when you gave birth to a half breed did you ? Weren’t thinking about the family then were you ?” She said.

 

“Okay stop it. Auntie, I think you’ve said enough.” Kun said. “I’m not just going to sit here and let you ridicule my pact. I don’t care what type of beliefs you hold about life but you have no right to look down upon my pact. The purity in our blood is not what ties us together, it’s the love and bonds we form with one another. You will not disrespect my omega in front of me ever again nor will you attack my pack. The next time I won’t be so nice.” 

 

“My son’s pact is nothing to belittle sister.” Kun’s mother said. “The families fortune should not be our main focus in our lives.”

 

“I agree.” Renjun’s mother said. “Maybe you would learn and thing or two by being open minded Guang-jie.”

 

“Your kids are nothing but disappointments Xiao Hong.” It was their uncle this time. “You had a perfect opportunity with Renjun but then you let him go off to a foreign country and come back with not one but two sorry alphas.”

 

“Okay first of all, fuck you.” Renjun said, anger in his voice making his parents gasp.

 

“Renjun-“ his mother started.

 

“No. Mom, I’m not going to let them talk about my alphas like that. They know nothing about them. No nothing about our bonds. Tainted, soiled, rotten who gives a shit. At least we are happy.” Renjun said.

 

“See this is what happens. Silly young omegas only follow their hormones. He will get tired of them soon.” Guang said and Renjun stood up but Lucas held him back.

 

“It’s clearly the savage blood running through his veins.” Their uncle whispered.

 

“You know, I’m kind of itching to join you in the ass beating now.” Lucas said, a glare on his normally soft features.

 

“Guys stop. We don’t fight our family members. No matter how ignorant they are.” Kun said.

 

“You can only say that because you actually did it right. Got yourself a wealthy Chinese omega. Maybe those three will learn something.” Their aunt said gesturing to Yang Yang, Dejun and Hendery. “Though I can’t say much about their blood. Alas, Chenle really is our only hope.”

 

“Can we stop ?!" Chenle shouted making everyone pause. “Auntie you can have all your prejudices and stereotypes but keep them to yourself thank you. Grandma, grandpa, I really do thank you for trying to look out for my well being but I have already found someone. No he is not of our wealth or our status but he likes me for me. He doesn’t even know about this life and I’m positive it wouldn’t change anything between us if he did.” Chenle paused to look around. “But, this life isn’t what I want. I don’t want to be the heir. I don’t want to have a business shoved down my throat. I have dreams and passions that will far more good in my life then our family fortune ever could.”

 

“Chenle this isn’t something you can just brush off. This is tradition-“

 

“With all respect grandma, to hell with our traditions. Look around, it’s been broken so many times so far why do you keep trying to drag it along ? Let it die. I’m sure our family will be ten times happier without having the constant need to birth a supreme pure bred child.” Chenle said. 

 

“It’s not that easy Chenle. Surly you must understand that.” His grandma said.

 

“Maybe it is. Maybe you just can’t accept that.” Chenle said.

 

“I didn’t think this dinner would turn out so hostile.” Their grandfather said. “We really only wanted to keep you happy Chenle as well as the whole family. Despite what you think, you are the sole heir according to Chinese law. We can’t do much about that. But..” he paused. “If this other alpha is someone you truly want, then I guess we can find some sort of arrangement out of it.”

 

“Really ?” Chenle asked. “Thank you so much !” Chenle said bouncing over to hug the elders. He was still upset that he couldn’t really get out of the heir thing but at least they were going to accept Jisung.

 

“The favoritism in this family. Honestly.” Someone said with a sigh.

 

“We really can’t deny omegas anything can we.” Another voice said. Renjun was about to speak up at that was Hendery caught him this time, shaking his head.

 

“But for us to accept such an alpha, you have to tell him about this life.” His grandmother said. “It is a big part of you no matter how far you run from it.” 

 

“You want to meet him ?” Chenle was shocked.

 

“As soon as possible.” His grandfather said.

 

“I too am a bit interested in what’s keeping our nephew’s interest that he won’t even see the top suitors in our country.” Renjun’s mother said.

 

“I can do that.” Chenle said. “You’ll love him. He’s really sweet and cute.” Chenle was already taking out his phone to text Jisung.

 

“Alright well, let’s finish this meal. I’m sure we all had enough for one night.” Kun’s mother said and the rest agreed. Kun himself sighed as everyone busied themselves with low chatter and eating.

 

“I didn’t expect such a conversation to be targeted at us.” Kun said. “I’m sorry you have to go through this.”

 

“Don’t worry ge. You defended your pack like a good alpha you are. I’ve never doubted your secondary gender and I don’t care what others think of me. You make me happy. You make all of us happy. Our happiness should not be effected by their jealousy.” Sicheng said.

 

“I really do love you you know.” Kun said taking Sicheng’s hand and kissing it.

 

“I know.” Sicheng smiled. “But maybe now you understand Chenle a bit more. You are a member of this family so it’s understandable where your views lie but were they really yours or your families?” 

 

“I guess I was influenced by them. I guess I just wanted to please everyone.” Kun said.

 

“You aren’t pleasing everyone at the costs of one persons expense.” Sicheng said. “But I think you’re starting to learn that. You just have to get rid of the views that were shoved down your throat.” 

 

“I wish it was so easy. Like how Renjun or Xuxi are.” Kun said.

 

“Those two were boy out of defiance against your family. They weren’t raised like you or Chenle were. They never had footsteps to follow because their parents gave them a clean slate. Now it’s time for your whole family to start anew.” Sicheng said.

 

“I guess I’m just worried for Chenle. He is our family’s heir. I just didn’t want to let him down.” Kun said.

 

“He’s happy. Look he won’t stop smiling at his phone.” Sicheng said glancing at the younger. “If you learn ways to keep a smile like that on his face then I’m sure it’s good to say that you didn’t fail him. You made his world better.” 

 

“What did I do to deserve you.” Kun said kissing Sicheng’s hand again.

 

“A whole lot of good.” Sicheng said. “Now keep it up because our pack will be expanding soon.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow Chenle got Jisung to travel over in three days. His grandparents made everyone dress up in traditional wear that day. Saying it would be treated as a formal courting so they would have to do their best to get on the alphas good side. A car picked him up and the whole time Chenle was freaking out. His parents dressed him in a elegant changshan. The outfit was red of course, outlined in the finest gold and embroidered with dragons along the edges. Red was a color of marriage and joy and it made Chenle nervous to see himself dressed up like this. He had told Jisung in advanced to come in his best Hanbok.

 

“Don’t you look handsome.” Renjun teased as he brushed Chenle’s golden hair in place. All omegas were to help the omega that was being courted in preparation. Yang Yang and Dejun did his make up and Sicheng made sure everything was fitted right and neat. The doorbell rang just in time as Renjun finished his hair. Chenle was lead to the main entrance where Jisung was quietly taking his shoes off.

 

“Sungie ?” Chenle said and the boy looked up. He immediately tried to rush over to Chenle and hug him but Chenle took a step back.

 

“As much as I want to and as much as I hate traditions, I do want you to have a good first impression on my family and vise versa. So no kissing.” Chenle said.

 

“Can I hold you hand a least ?” Jisung asked.

 

“Actually I have to hold onto your arm. God I have to teach you years of tradition in like five minuets.” Chenle said. “Okay listen carefully. Just a couple rooms away my whole family is getting ready to impress you. But first we have to greet the elders and you have to present our family with a courting gift and we will give you one. Since your parents aren’t here everything will be given to you. You do have a gift right ?”

 

“Yes. The hyungs helped me look for one that would meet uh, pure bred taste ?” Jisung said.

 

“Good. Okay. So here is how it will go. We walk together, I hold onto your arm. We don’t look anyone in the eye until we bow to the grandparents. Our bowing is different in China, we don’t bend for too long and we do it to all the elders. Once that’s complete you will rise and my grandparents will greet you, I’m not allowed to move so Renjun-hyung will translate. Once your greetings are done they will give you a gift. Then my parents will come up and do the same thing. After that I will stand up and we both will move to pillow seats where my family will come up one by one to meet you. Once that’s all done we get to eat and then it will just be like a normal socialization. They will probably question you at that point so I’m going to be by your side this whole day. Then once the meal is complete it is said that new courting mates should go separate ways. It is believed that our separation will be a test of how much we long for one another. If we can get through the night and wake up with the same intensity of interest then we can get through anything. After that, you will be able to kiss and touch me all you want because legally we are courting by then and no one can stop us.”

 

“Wow. That is a lot. I think all I got from that was I get to touch you all I want.” Jisung said earning him a smack.

 

“Park Jisung.” Chenle rolled his eyes at the giggling alpha.

 

“Okay okay I’m sorry hyung. I’ll make it up to you. I even practiced some Chinese for you.” Jisung said.

 

“Oh really ?” Chenle said.

 

“Yes Ten-hyung helped me with a specific phrase. Want to hear it ?” Jisung asked to which Chenle nodded. He leaned in close, meeting Chenle’s eyes before saying lowly “在我眼里你是最美的.” Chenle’s cheeks flushed a red so bright, they complimented his robes perfectly. “I take it I said it right, you look so cute.”

 

“Shut up and let’s go.” Chenle said. He will kill Ten for sure.

 

* * *

 

Separation from Jisung was the hardest but Chenle knew this time he really had to stay put. It was not just about them anymore, his family was testing their entire relationship. Something Chenle recently just came to turns with and now he thrust Jisung into his old life. Yes this was Chenle’s old life. The life of the rich pure bred Chinese pack that only seemed to get richer with each generation. He grew up with prejudices and expectations that he neither wanted nor believed in so he ran from them. Found a savior in his older cousin and was thankfully allowed to cross the seas to escape his fate even further. But he knew that wouldn’t last long. But right now, Chenle had to think about something else.

 

He was in his room, as tradition goes there should be an omega quarters and alpha quarters. Renjun and Yang Yang were chatting quietly on the other end while Dejun and Sicheng were browsing through their phones. Chenle sat at his desk, he couldn’t text Jisung so his phone was taken away from him. He got bored of waiting hours ago and began to fidget.

 

“Maybe we should knock him out.” Yang Yang said. “Then we could all go to bed and get this over with.” 

 

“I suggested that earlier but you all yelled at me”. Renjun said, voice evidently hurt.

 

“Your suggestion was much more sinister.” Dejun said.

 

“No please, knock me out.” Chenle said. “Anything is better than this wait.”

 

“Soon Lele. Soon you and Jisungie can be like how you once were.” Yang Yang said.

 

“Except that’s false right ?” Dejun said. “Now that he’s presented everything will be different. There’s heats and new scents, ruts, instincts that will make you go wild.” 

 

“Wow way to complicate things Xiaojun.” Renjun hissed. 

 

“Okay !” Sicheng said suddenly. “How about I put you boys to sleep with a good bedtime story.” 

 

“What are we five ?” Yang Yang asked.

 

“You ? Definitely.” Dejun said.

 

“Settle down and come here.” Sicheng said and all the omegas huddled around him on the couch and floor. Pillows and blankets were moved along with them and soon they had a nice little nest going on.

 

“What will you teach us today great omega mother ?” Renjun asked.

 

“Something you may know very well Renjun. It’s a tale of love.” Sicheng said in the same tone making the younger boys giggle. “Years ago when you were all just wee pups, I was met with the biggest conflict of my life. We all know the traditions of China. Every wealthy omega under bureaucracy must go through the traditional court system of several alpha potentials. Each alpha must be equally wealthy or higher. Must have a strong educational background and must be able to provide a healthy heir in years to come. I am no outlier to that matter. Soon as I hit legal age, my family gave me three alpha choices, the best in our providence. To say I wasn’t pleased was saying the least. I had dreams. I wanted to travel, I wanted to dance. I wanted, like many times my mother would compare me to a caged bird, I wanted to be free. Chained down to some wealthy alpha who didn’t appreciate those aspects of me was not ideal in the slightest so I did the only thing I could do. I ran.”

 

“Ran where ?” Dejun asked.

 

“Well my first plan was to get as far away from my family as possible. To distance myself would give me time, to prolong the courtship decision and hopefully knock some sense into my family. So I snuck away into the old streets of Fujian. Now boys, let me tell you, an omega by themselves in such a big country unclaimed is basically a way of asking for trouble. China laws are strict but not everything can be seen. I was walking back to the inn I was staying in, coming back from dinner when I ran into a bit of trouble. Word passed around that I was some sort of wealthy omega who had run away and anyone who found me would have a plentiful reward, maybe even my hand.” Sicheng said making everyone gasp.

 

“Your family went to that extent ?” Renjun said shocked.

 

“Yeah I know. Awful right ? So now there was a target on me. A group of alphas followed me to the inn and grabbed me before I could even reach the door. Fight or flight kicked in and I was never one to run away from things so I tried to fight. I kicked and shoved, bit at anything I could. Probably an awful sight. The alphas noticed I wasn’t going down without a struggle so they did something that has been illegal for centuries. They used the alpha call on me.”

 

“No way !” Chenle said. The Alpha call had been illegal for the mere fact that it could make any omega bend to any alphas will. Practically a mindless toy if they got far enough with their commands. Chenle had never experienced it but he’s seen it in movies and read about it in text books. To use that on an omega was dehumanizing, he couldn’t believe something like that happened to Sicheng.

 

“I was terrified. My body shut down immediately. With a simple word, I fell lax into their arms. They picked me up and began carrying me to a van when suddenly someone spotted us. Can you guys who ?” Sicheng asked.

 

“Kun-ge !” They all shouted.

 

“Correct ! It was Kun-ge. At the time I didn’t know what was going on. One minuet I was being manhandled into a van and the next the alphas were being forced to let me go and fight. I never seen someone so angry over someone they didn’t know. Kun-ge fought off a whole group of alphas until they realized how useless it was to try and keep me and ran off. Still under the alpha’s call, I couldn’t move as Kun-ge walked up to me. I could only whimper and tried to push back. ‘It’s okay, shh don’t cry you’re okay.’ He told me. ‘Can you move ?’ I let out a scared no. “Call.”

 

_“He used the call on you ? That bastard !” Kun said. He was going to go chase after the alphas when Sicheng whimpered again, gaining his attention. His expression softened at the sad looking omega and he sighed. “Okay let’s get you out of this.” They both paused for a moment. “The only way to undo a call is for another alpha to use it.” The thought scared Sicheng but if he must, if he had to, if it was the only way to fucking move again then to hell with it._

 

_“Do it.” Sicheng said._

 

_“I’m sorry.” Kun said and grabbed Sicheng’s cheek gently so they looked each other in the eye. His eyes turned red for a moment, the call lacing his voice. “Move.” Sicheng whimpered again but this time more so happily because finally his free will was back._

 

_“Thank you.” Sicheng said._

 

_“I’ll never use that again. Not on you, not on any omega. God I feel awful.” Kun said running a hand tiredly through his hair._

 

_“You shouldn’t. You saved me.” Sicheng said._

 

_“Well I couldn’t possibly let a group of suspicious looking alphas carry an omega into some dark ally could I ?” Kun said._

 

_“Some would. Which is why I thank you.” Sicheng said again._

 

_“Don’t thank me yet. Are you hurt ? Did they...touch you ?” Kun asked, eyes scanning Sicheng with worry._

 

_“No alpha. They only carried me.” Sicheng said._

 

_“Ehh don’t call me alpha. It makes me feel all weird. I’m Qian Kun.” Kun said._

 

_“...Win Win...” Sicheng said after a quick pause._

 

_“Win Win ?” Kun blinked. “Cute. Well Win Win, why don’t we get you home. You don’t sound like you’re from here.”_

 

_“I’m not. I’m just visiting, sightseeing.” Sicheng lied._

 

_“Well let’s get you back to your hotel or something. I think I can rest easily knowing you got back in safely.” Kun helped him up, hand reaching for Sicheng’s and pulled him up. The omega stretched his body, glad to be moving before they made it back to his inn._

 

_“Thank you once again Kun.” Sicheng said._

 

_“If you ever need any more help, my family owns that restaurant on the end. Run to the back door and turn left when you come in. I’m usually back there helping out after school.” Kun said before pausing. “Do you have a phone ?”_

 

_“I uh, I think those alphas stole it.” Sicheng lied again. His phone was left at home so no one could track him._

 

_“Well use the restaurant if you need me. My baby cousin is going to elementary school so we will be super busy preparing. Goodnight Win Win.”_

 

_“Goodnight Qian Kun.”_

 

_Sicheng didn’t think he’d ever see Kun again but here he was. He was just trying to buy some fruit when a guy accused him of theft thus leading to more alphas noticing him and therefore ending up in another case. Sicheng’s mother would be so proud he’s getting his cardio in. He ran down the slowly familiar streets and made the quick decision of cutting through the alley. The restaurant was in sight and Sicheng had no choice but to open the door and slip inside. He locked it quickly before holding his breath as he heard the alphas footsteps halter before continuing down the alley._

 

_“Win Win ?”_

 

_The call of his nickname made Sicheng jump. He looked up to see Kun holding a giant bucket filled with some type of liquid._

 

_“I’m taking it you need a place to hide ?”_

 

_“Please ? Just for a moment.” Sicheng said and Kun nodded._

 

_“Left door. I’m going to drop the soup off and I’ll be right there. Soon Sicheng ended up in some sort of study room. Odd for a restaurant to have a room like this in the back but it smelled heavily of Kun. The leather of the chair was cooling to touch but the softness of the couch won the battle and soon Sicheng was settled across it. He picked up a toy that was placed on the coffee table, a small stuffed bird that smelled heavenly. Sicheng tried not to be weird about it but once he caught a whiff of it, he couldn’t stop smelling it. He grew a bit too invested in it as suddenly the door opened making him jump._

 

_“Sorry.” Kun said. “I brought you some water.” He placed a tray on the table. “Oh I see you’ve found my old toy. I meant to throw that out but never got the chance.”_

 

_“It smells good.” Sicheng said shyly._

 

_“Really ? Well if you like it you can keep it.” Kun said. “I uh I hear omegas like this kind of stuff ? Sorry I don’t know too much. My family has been full of alphas until recently so I’m trying to learn.”_

 

_“You want to give me this ? But if it’s so old it must be important.” Sicheng said._

 

_“Kind of, it’s the first toy my grandparents brought me. It’s a way of welcoming a new child into the family. Each child picks from a range of animals, each symbolic to their life. Mine must have been some sort of fluke because I got the bird. The worst one.” Kun laughed though it sounded a bit strange to Sicheng’s ears. Almost as if he didn’t mean it._

 

_“What’s wrong with birds ?” Sicheng asked making Kun pause._

 

_“Excuse me ?” He blinked._

 

_“I said, what’s wrong with birds ? Birds are majestic and strong. Birds are pretty and alluring. Birds signify a lot of things, life, death, even freedom. Birds are early morning chirps and late night hoots. They’re colorful feathers and midnight eyes. Birds are eternal so let me ask you again, what’s wrong with birds ?” Sicheng said._

 

_“How old are you ?” Kun asked after a moment of silence._

 

_“Sixteen.” Sicheng said._

 

_“So young yet so interesting. Let me ask you Win Win, why birds ?” Kun said._

 

_“Answering a question with a question is a dick move.” Sicheng pouted making Kun snicker. “But if I must answer, birds are a lot like me. The pretty ones get caged up and put on a display. They are trapped and forced to learn pretty tricks and sing pretty songs. But that’s not what birds want. Bird have wings, they were destined to be free, to fly. They were not meant to be trapped or weakened.”_

 

_“So what set you free little bird ?” Kun asked._

 

_“A-what ?” Sicheng sputtered._

 

_“Don’t think I didn’t notice. You’re running from something. And since you speak so strongly you must relate to it.” Kun said._

 

_“I can’t... I can’t tell you for now.” Sicheng said, clutching the bird tighter to his chest._

 

_“That’s okay. I’m not really one to force others. If you need anything, the back door is always open.” Kun said._

 

_“Isn’t that a bit dangerous ?” Sicheng wondered._

 

_“For who ? No one would dare try to steal from us.” Kun said. “The town would probably riot.”_

 

_“Riot ? Oh no, is this a gang town ? Did I accidentally meet the son of some drug lord and am now being entangled into your street mess ?” Sicheng asked._

 

_“Actually worse.” Kun said in a serious voice making Sicheng lean in. “People would kill for our noddles.”_

 

_“Ge !” Sicheng sucked his teeth as Kun laughter filled the room._

 

_“Ge ?” Kun teased making Sicheng flush pink._

 

_“I meant- how old are you anyways ?” Sicheng asked._

 

_“Seventeen.” Kun said._

 

_“Oh I was right, you are old.” Sicheng giggled. To say the tickle fight he got after that was well deserved if you asked Kun._

 

_The next time Sicheng saw Kun was on a walk through a park. He just wanted to relax a bit, take time to smell the flowers you know ? But life was never easy for Sicheng as a random alpha decided it was his chance to shoot his shot and strut up to Sicheng with a hand full of yellow carnations. Sicheng tried to reject him swiftly but the guy was persistent. It took a turn when Sicheng tried to walk away and the guy grabbed his wrist. Sicheng swallowed a whimper of pain at the tight grip before shoving the guy into the bushes and making a run for it. He was immediately chased so Sicheng decided to cut into the woods. He dodged trees and branch limbs only to crash into someone._

 

_“I’m sorry ! Sorry !” Sicheng scrambled up._

 

_“Win Win ?”_

 

_“Kun-ge !” Oh man was Sicheng happy to see him._

 

_“Where are you omega ! I know you’re in here.” The alpha from before voice called out from a distance. Sicheng yelped and hid behind Kun as the alpha soon approached them. “There you are.” He finally seemed to notice Kun and frowned deeply. “Sorry but that omega right there is my catch.”_

 

_“Your catch ?” Kun said in distaste. “Clearly an alpha like you has no proper training. An omega has every right to themselves like the rest of us. You simply chasing after one does not make them yours.”_

 

_“Dude are you stupid ? Do you even know how much this omega is worth ?” The alpha said. “Just by taking his hand would set you for life.”_

 

_“Does it look like I care ?” Kun said. “Also stupid is something I am not. Stupid is you, an alpha trespassing on official property. Tell me, do you know who you’re talking to ?” The other alpha looked around for a moment before his eyes landed back on Kun._

 

_“Well shit. You’re-“_

 

_“Impatient. Leave or I will force you to.” Kun said. The alpha sucked his teeth, growling lowly before stalking away. Kun didn’t move until they couldn’t smell him anymore. Once out of sight, he turned around to look at Sicheng. “We can’t keep meeting like this you know ? It hurts me to see you in danger.”_

 

_“I’m fine really.” Sicheng said._

 

_“Sure, you’re bleeding on your cheek.” Sicheng yelped at that, suddenly feeling the sting of the cut. “Should we go clean that ? I always have a first aid kit ready. I have so many younger cousins who like to nip and bite.”_

 

_“Pups are cute like that.” Sicheng smiled._

 

_“Indeed they are.” Kun led him to a bench, outside of the forest. True to his word he did have a kit and pulled out the disinfectant spray. Sicheng said nothing as the alpha cleaned his cheek with delicate hands. The soft touch made Sicheng’s eyes flutter and he couldn’t help but look at Kun. The older teen was handsome, amazingly so. Perfect skin, an adorable nose and puppy like eyes that would make anyone melt._

 

_“Ge.” Sicheng said softly._

 

_“Hmm ?” Kun responded, still focused._

 

_“Why aren’t you courting yet ? You’re of age.” Sicheng asked._

 

_“Maybe I just haven’t found the right omega yet.” Kun said. “What about you little bird ? Why haven’t you started the courting process ?”_

 

_“That...I don’t want that ge. I don’t want to be forced to pick someone I don’t like let alone know.” Sicheng said._

 

_“Well, any alpha you do pick would be honored to have you.” Kun said making Sicheng tinge with pink._

 

_“Would you pick me ge ?” Sicheng asked and the older teen paused as he reached for a bandage. Sicheng seemed to realize what he said and freaked out. “I mean-“_

 

_“Isn’t it the other way around ?” Kun said, a small smile on his lips._

 

_“I guess it is.” Sicheng said, looking down at his hands. The bandage was placed on him in gentle touches. Kun’s fingers lingered a moment too long and Sicheng looked up only to meet Kun’s lips. They pressed gently on the side of his cheek, right near the cut._

 

_“Ge-“_

 

_“Yes Win Win, if the choice was mine, I would pick you.”_

 

_._

 

_Spending time with Kun was so easy. He wasn’t like the alphas Sicheng went to school with or the alphas his parents want to force his hand to. Hell he was far from being like any alpha on the streets. No Kun was in his own league because for the first time, someone didn’t treat Sicheng like an omega. Someone didn’t hold his title or his money against him. With Kun he was just Win Win and that made Sicheng’s heart flutter._

 

_“You’re distracted, I’m going to beat you again.” Kun said breaking Sicheng out of his thoughts._

 

_“Eh that’s not fair. You’ve played this game for decades.” Sicheng pouted._

 

_“We are literally a year apart.” Kun pouted right back._

 

_“Yeah and that one year gave you so much more time to excel in the ways of UNO.” Sicheng said._

 

_“Oh be quiet and draw four.” Kun said._

 

_“That’s it, this friendship is over.” Sicheng said but bitterly did as he was told. They were in the back room of the restaurant. It was closed today but Kun invited Sicheng over for some quality bonding time._

 

_“What else do you like to do besides playing games ge ?” Sicheng asked after a moment of silence._

 

_“Well, I like to play instruments. I’m pretty good at the piano.” Kun said._

 

_“Really ? You should let me dance to it sometime.” Sicheng said._

 

_“You dance ?” Kun asked interestedly._

 

_“From a young age I learned traditional Chinese dance.” Sicheng explained._

 

_“It must be quite a sight. Someone as beautiful as you dancing in an elegant way.” Kun said and Sicheng gasped._

 

_“Beautiful?” He couldn’t help but squeak out._

 

_“Sorry. I know you don’t like it when alphas complement you.” Kun said, a blush on his cheeks now._

 

_“No it’s okay. Coming from you ge, I’d take all the compliments.” Sicheng said and Kun grinned at him. He suddenly stood up and walked over to the door. Sicheng followed him out of the study and up some steps. The upstairs floor was much different from a restaurant as it was a hall filled with rooms. Kun opened a door to a large room that only held a piano._

 

_“Will you dance for me Win Win ?” Kun asked. Sicheng looked at him wide eyed as he sat on the piano bench and opened it. “I might be a little rusty.” He chuckled._

 

_“Play what you want.” Sicheng said and Kun nodded. A soft melody started as his fingers touched the keys. Sicheng closed his eyes for a moment getting into the music, body moving as he finally caught the rhythm. He hadn’t danced so freely like this in a while. His body twisting and turning, jumps and leaps flew out of him. Yes this was the feeling, the feeling of being free. He didn’t know how long he was dancing but he stopped as his back touched the ground, eyes staring up at the ceiling. Kun stopped playing when he didn’t move. He heard a soft sob escape Win Win’s lips and got up immediately._

 

_“What’s wrong ?” Kun asked, touching the younger gently to help him sit up._

 

_“Thank you ge.” Sicheng said._

 

_“Why are you thanking me ?” Kun asked._

 

_“For once, someone has opened my cage and allowed me to spread my wings. With you, I feel like I’m free.” Sicheng said honestly._

 

_“Oh little bird. Your cage was always open.” Kun said, wiping the tears from Sicheng’s cheek. “You just need a push to let you out.” They have grown close in the two weeks that Sicheng was there but he couldn’t help but feel like this peaceful times were coming to an end. He was right._

 

_Two days later, Kun and he were out at the markets. Kun was told by his parents to pick up a few ingredients and Sicheng came along to help. They were looking at a barrel of a spice Sicheng knew nothing about when a familiar scent caught his nose._

 

_“Dong Sicheng don’t you dare move !” It was his mother. Sicheng yelped as he tried to hide himself behind Kun who was entirely confused as an angry women surrounded by men in suits stalked towards them. It was like she didn’t even see Kun as she grabbed Sicheng by the arm and dragged him towards her. “Stupid boy. Do you know how scared I was for you ? I thought I lost you.” She pulled him into a hug._

 

_“Mom I’m fine.” Sicheng said, patting her back gently._

 

_“Well now that you’ve had your fun, it’s time to go back home.” She said._

 

_“Mom...” Sicheng started._

 

_“Don’t mom me. You have three perfectly fine suitors waiting to court you. Is it so hard to just pick one ?” She asked._

 

_“Well Yes. Yes it is because I don’t want them mom. I never wanted them.” Sicheng said._

 

_“Well you don’t have much of a choice. You’re not the ideal omega that you should be.” She said and oh that hurt._

 

_“This is why I left. You don’t even listen to me. Can you for once just stop and hear me mom ?” Sicheng said. “I don’t want to mate them. Hell mom I’m barely legal and you just want to ship me away. I can’t be this caged bird forever mom. Not anymore. Let me go. Please just this once let me free.”_

 

_“Free to go where ? Where will you fly off to this time ? You might not need a mate soon but you need a courtship. It’s not just me forcing this, it’s our laws too.” She said._

 

_“Fuck the laws.” Sicheng said._

 

_“Dong Sicheng.”_

 

_“Mother.”_

 

_They were at a stand still. Sicheng was fuming. He hated his. He handed being chained like this. No one ever wanted to hear what Sicheng wanted, only what they thought Sicheng needed._

 

_“I’ve had enough of this. The world isn’t good for you. Look how defiant you get. I knew you wouldn’t listen to me so I decided to bring the choices to you. Boys if you will.” His mother said and soon three young alphas walked over to them. They were all dressed up in fancy suits and ties. They were young and clearly handsome but not what Sicheng was interested in. “These are your suitors. Pick your alpha now Sicheng or what little bit of freedom you have will be stripped from you.” There was a silence. Sicheng felt tears pool his eyes but he blanked them away as he took a deep breath. He walked over to the alphas, looking at each of them._

 

_“I choose...” Sicheng took a step forward and then two steps back. “Kun-ge.”_

 

_“What ?” Kun who was quietly watching from the sidelines said._

 

_“Ge, you’ve been telling me the entire time I’ve been here that my life was mine, based on the choices I make. You told me to do what I wanted, you taught me how to be free. Right now, I’m doing just that, I’m choosing to be free. I pick you.” Sicheng said._

 

_“Win Win...” Kun looked at him filled with so much emotion it made Sicheng’s inner omega preen. “Okay.”_

 

_“Okay ?” Sicheng was bouncing on his toes._

 

_“Yes little bird. I would be honored to court you.” Kun said and Sicheng couldn’t help it. He pulled Kun into a hug, wrapped his arms around the alphas shoulder and for once, just breathing him in._

 

_“And just who is this alpha you disregard the best in our providence for ?” His mother asked. Kun tapped Sicheng’s arms gently, removing them from him so he could face Sicheng’s mother fully._

 

_“I think it’s about time I come clean too. I am Qian Kun, sole son and heir to Qian Enterprises, first grandson to Zhong Bochen.” Kun said making Sicheng gasp and his mother jaw drop. Everyone knew the Zhong family, hell they were one of the richest families in all of China. There was a rumor that their money came from a long line of royalty and others said they played their cards right in the government. Whatever it was, they were loaded. “I hope this doesn’t change anything between us.”_

 

_“Ge, clearly money means nothing to me. Rich or poor my choice will always be you.” Sicheng said._

 

_“No this changes everything.” Sicheng’s mother said. “ I didn’t bring the proper clothes to be meeting your mother, Mrs.Zhong. Sicheng honey you look filthy, call our stylist. Shoo these alphas away. Tell their families we apologize but my son has made his choice.”_

 

_“Wait mom, you’re letting this happen ?” Sicheng asked shocked._

 

_“Would you allow me not to ?” She said. Sicheng shook his head, hand slipping into Kun’s who gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Well that’s that then. But you must come home. You know how courting is.”_

 

_“Yes mom.” Sicheng sighed._

 

_“And Mr.Qian, we will inform your family of the courtship but please warn them ahead of time, I’m sure this might be a shock to them all.”_

 

_“Yes ma’am.” Kun said. They began walking back to Sicheng’s inn, hand in hand._

 

_“Looks like you did it Win Win, you’re finally free.” Kun said. Sicheng had no words because right now, everything was perfect. In the hands of his future mate, Sicheng wore no chains, no he could sore as high as he wanted with Kun right beside him._

 

* * *

 

“Wow. That was beautiful.” Yang Yang said.

 

“I can’t believe Auntie was going to force your hand. That’s like, hella illegal.” Renjun said.

 

“Times were a bit different back then.” Sicheng said.

 

“And you didn’t know who Kun-ge was ? Amazing.” Dejun said.

 

“Well, it’s much like how Renjun and his alphas are. Or Jisung and Chenle.” Sicheng said.

 

“Yeah but I never wanted Jisungie to find out. I was willing to leave it all behind.” Chenle said.

 

“Don’t worry Lele. If he loves you, and we all know he does, your title shouldn’t change anything.” Renjun said pulling the younger omega into his arms. Chenle sighed and nodded.

 

“Thank you for the story ge.” Chenle said to Sicheng who smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

 

“You’re welcome baby. Let’s get some rest. Tomorrow will come sooner if you do.” Sicheng slipped in the nest behind him, Yang Yang immediately curling up to him. Chenle went to bed with new hope, he had a lot to discuss with Jisung but for now, in the arms of his ge’s and family, he could rest easily.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Chenle was nervous, he was guided to a private room to eat breakfast with Jisung as soon as he woke up. Dejun had patted his cheeks encouragingly before sending him off. Now he was at the door and his hands shook. He could smell Jisung faintly from on the other side of the door. Taking in a quiet breath, Chenle opened it. Jisung was there, wearing normal clothes which already made Chenle feel better.

 

“Hey Lele.” Jisung said, standing up. 

 

“Sungie...” Chenle paused for a moment before he couldn’t take it. He ran into Jisung’s arms and held him close. His nose pressed everywhere it could, Jisung’s collar, his neck, his chin.

 

“Woah woah woah calm down there.” Jisung said.

 

“I missed you.” Chenle said.

 

“I missed you too. Don’t worry I’m not going anywhere.” Jisung said, pulling back to look at Chenle only to see tears on his cheeks. “You’re crying. What’s wrong ? Did I do something ?” Jisung asked.

 

“No you’re perfect. Always so perfect.” Chenle said. “I think it’s just lingering emotions after my heat you know ?”

 

“Silly. You really missed me huh ?” Jisung said.

 

“Every day without you feels like my last.” Chenle said and Jisung stared at him. Chenle’s eyes flickered up to Jisung’s eyes and he yelped at the changing color in them. Red to brown, red and brown. 

 

“Fuck Chenle.” Jisung pulled him into a kiss. Chenle melted into it immediately. He pushed Jisung back into the chair only to climb on top of him. Jisung wasn’t fazed, only wrapped his hands around Chenle’s waist to keep him from falling and deepened the kiss. Kisses like these were the best, when Chenle was so lost in Jisung he didn’t know anything else. Jisung would nip his way into Chenle’s mouth, sucking on his tongue, biting at his lips. It was sloppy with emotion, Chenle never good at controlling his excitement and could only moan into Jisung. They pulled away for some air, chasing each other’s lips making Chenle giggle.

 

“You so pretty.” Jisung said kissing Chenle once more.

 

“You’re pretty too Sungie.” Chenle said, hands coming up to caress the blush on Jisung’s cheeks. “Should we eat ?”

 

“I don’t want you to move.” Jisung said, his grip tightening.

 

“Then I’ll eat right here.” Chenle said and grabbed a plate. He pilled it with all the good stuff, buns, noodles and sides before holding his chopsticks up to Jisung’s lips. Jisung took a bite before humming in approval. “Good boy.” Chenle teased earning himself a growl from Jisung. They ate like that, Chenle on Jisung’s lap, feeding the both of them. Soon there was a knock on the door telling them to go out and meet the others.

 

“Here are the newly engaged.” Lucas said making the others snicker.

 

“Hyung.” Jisung flustered. There were new faces Jisung have yet to meet, three other boys who smelled faintly like the rest of the Zhong family did.

 

“I know you were introduced to them yesterday but I think it’s better if you meet them personally. These are my cousins, Hendery, Dejun and Yang Yang.” Chenle said. “Their Korean is worse than Lucas-hyung’s believe it or not so bare with them.” 

 

“Our Korean isn’t so bad. Anyone would be better than Xuxi.” Dejun said. “You can call me Xiaojun.”

 

“I’m Hendery !” A taller boy said much more excitedly.

 

“And I’m Yang Yang. I heard you’re younger than our Lele.” Yang Yang said. 

 

“Yeah he’s my hyung.” Jisung said.

 

“Not like you ever call me that but it’s okay.” Chenle said.

 

“No he calls you everything but hyung. Lele, Park Chenle, baby. The list could go on.” Renjun said making both boys flush.

 

“They’re so cute.” Hendery said squeezing the two into a hug. “What’s on your agenda for the day ? Kun-ge can’t say anything now that you two are courting.”

 

“Hey I wasn’t going to say anything.” Kun pouted.

 

“Oh Kun-ge we know how much of a softie you are, therefore we don’t say anything.” Renjun said making the omegas laugh.

 

“Huh ?” Kun blinked.

 

“Nothing ge. Why don’t we give the two some space. I’m sure Chenle has a lot to talk about to Jisung.” Sicheng said.

 

“But they were just alone.” Yang Yang pouted. “I want to play with Lele.”

 

“Don’t worry I got this.” Lucas said and heaved Yang Yang over his shoulder. “Why don’t we go get some ice cream?”

 

“Ice cream ?” Hendery let Chenle and Jisung go to bounce over to his fellow alpha cousin. “I’m in.”

 

“I guess we have no choice.” Renjun said and Dejun nodded.

 

“Well when you two want to hang out, let us know.” Kun said and soon, there was only two.

 

* * *

 

“So...are you like royalty or something ?” Jisung asked after a moment of silence passed them.

 

“Course not. I’m pretty sure you would know if you were best friends with the prince of China.” Chenle snorted.

 

“Okay but you gotta admit this is pretty damn close. You have freaking butlers. I think your house expands this entire block.” Jisung said.

 

“This isn’t my house for one. It’s my grandparents. Two, does this change anything ?” Chenle asked.

 

“Does what change what ? Zhong Chenle just because you have money doesn’t mean I will stop smothering you with affection. If I know the you with less royalties then the one with more will be just the same. You’re still my best friend no matter what.” Jisung said, hand taking Chenle’s and squeezing it gentle.

 

“Oh thank god.” Chenle smiled. “There’s one last thing. We are courting now and even though you agreed to this, you went through our traditions and even flew to a whole different country for me, I just need to clear things up.” Chenle scooted back some on the couch so he could take in more of Jisung. “Do you like me ?” A bit unexpectedly, Jisung flushed at that.

 

“Like...like like ? Like as in I want to spend time with you, want to laugh with you and hold you and smell you. Want to protect you. Want to talk with you all night and day, sleep with you, eat with you. If that’s the like you’re talking about hyung then yes, yes I like you so much.” Jisung said.

 

“Like me enough to court me big guy ?” Chenle asked through a smile.

 

“Of course. You’re mine Park Chenle. Didn’t you know ?” Jisung said. “Your hand, your smile, your heart, I’ll accept it all if you’d let me and in return I’d give you my own.”

 

“Who else would I give it to Zhong Jisung. You already have my name.” Chenle said making Jisung snort.

 

“That I do.” Jisung then paused. “Wow who knew I was so good with my words ?”

 

“Oh shut up.” Chenle giggled as he shoved Jisung’s shoulder. Jisung shoved back which ended up in a fight. The two teens nipping and giggling as they wrestled each other around. It ended with Chenle hovering over Jisung before flopping down to rest his head on the taller teens chest.

 

“We have more to discuss you brat.” Chenle said.

 

“Like what ?” Jisung asked, hands moving to stroke Chenle’s hair.

 

“Like now that we are courting, we have to kind of make it official to the Chinese govt. Then we might have to do publicity rounds to show off. But we don’t have to mate any time soon, you’re still a child.”

 

“As are you.” Jisung said.

 

“As am I.” Chenle sighed.

 

“But why do we have to do so much. Jeno-hyung and Jaemin-hyung never mentioned anything like this.” Jisung said.

 

“That’s because I’m the heir. The people want to know who has taken the wealthiest heir in China's hand. I’d rather they know nothing but soon, I’m going to run my entire family's business. Probably after college. And when that happens things will get harder. I never wanted this or to drag you into any of this but since you’re going to be here for a while, you might as well know what you’re getting into.” Chenle said.

 

“It is a lot, I’m not gonna lie.” Jisung said. “You’re so young yet you’re forced to do all of this. A huge part of me wants to just run back to Korea where I know you won’t have to do anything you don’t like.”

 

“If only we could. But sadly, I tried that once and failed. The second best thing to do is to offer my hand to you, let the world know I’m taken and have some peace for about four years or so.” Chenle said.

 

“Then I’ll help you till the end. I might not be the perfect person for this position but I like you, I want to keep you happy.” Jisung said making Chenle smile.

 

“Me too Seungie.”

 

“Excuse me, master Chenle, your grandparents were requesting lunch with you and your newly courted.” A butler said.

 

“How could I deny them ? Tell them yes.” Chenle said and the butler bowed before leaving. Jisung looked at him expectantly. “Grandparents want to eat lunch with us.” He explained.

 

“Just us ?” Jisung asked.

 

“If the universe loves me, then yes just us. But if it hates me, others will be there. I’m not worried about them taking you away from me, you’re mine you know.” Chenle said making Jisung snort.

 

“Of course I am.” Jisung said brushing a strand of hair from Chenle’s face.

 

“I’m worried what my family members will say. They aren’t the kindest to outsiders though your advantage is you won’t be able to understand any of it.” Chenle said. “Doesn’t mean they won’t try until you do.”

 

“Don’t worry. Words are words. Kun-hyung has spent years trying to tear us apart, what’s a few more family members.” Jisung said.

 

“Please don’t jinx it.” Chenle whispered.

 

“Fine. When is this lunch going to happen ?” Jisung asked.

 

“Probably around noon. Meaning we have a few more hours to ourselves.” Chenle said.

 

“How should we spend majority of it ?” Jisung pondered. Chenle looked at him and grinned.

 

“I could show you around. Could show you my room. We could build a nest. Maybe even take a nap.” Chenle said, hand holding Jisung’s gently making him gasp.

 

“You want to build a nest w-with me ?” Jisung sputtered and Chenle nodded, cheeks pink at the full on adoration Jisung was looking at him with. “Such a good omega.” Jisung said and Chenle preened.

 

“Screw a tour. My room now.” Chenle said getting up and tugging the younger to his room. His room was different from the one set in the omega quarters, this one more lived in and smelled greatly in Chenle. Said boy let Jisung go grab a few things for a nest before coming back to his room. Together they threw pillows and blankets together. Plush toys and even cozy sweatshirts were added to the nest until Chenle felt that it was done. Jisung laid down first, burying his nose into the scent that screamed them and sighed. He turned on his back and spread his arms wide.

 

“Come.” Was all Jisung said before Chenle crawled on top of him. Chenle straddled the younger, taking in the sight of his alpha in their nest looking absolutely content and couldn’t help but purr. “You okay there Lele ?” Jisung asked, hands holding Chenle’s waist for comfort.

 

“Peachy.” Chenle said and bent down so his head rested on Jisung’s chest. “I think this might be the best thing that we’ve ever done. And now, no one can barge in and take you away from me. They’re just going to have to accept you.”

 

“We’re just doing what we can do.” Jisung said, hands moving to rub Chenle’s back. “You’re purring so loudly.”

 

“I feel really good. You’re putting me to sleep.” Chenle giggles softly.

 

“Then sleep baby. And I’ll sleep too. It was so hard to sleep last night.” Jisung said.

 

“Yeah tell me about it. Win Win-hyung had to tell us a bed time story because I was ready to risk it all.” Chenle said making Jisung giggle.

 

“I’m glad you have some self restraint. Your scary alpha cousins glared at me until I fell asleep.” Now it was Chenle’s turn to giggle. The pout to prominent in Jisung’s voice. “I thought Lucas-hyung was the nice one.” 

 

“He is. Just worried. Worried that you’re not good enough and will hurt me.” Chenle said. Jisung immediately growled making Chenle purring increase to calm him.

 

“You deserve the best and I know I’m nothing in comparison to your status but you’re my best friend. My omega. I will always hope to be good enough for you.” Jisung said, kissing Chenle’s head to ease his worries.

 

“You’re perfect alpha. Just perfect.” And with that, Chenle trailed back off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

They walked to lunch hand in hand following a butler to the living room. Thankfully it was just Chenle’s grandparents. Jisung could feel the tension leave his body and a smile grace his lips as he looked at the older couple and bowed.

 

“I see the test had no strain to your bond.” Chenle’s grandfather said as he watched the two teens sit.

 

“Of course it wouldn’t. If anything it made us stronger, right Sungie ?” Chenle asked after translating.

 

“Right. The world loves keeping us apart but I will always find my way back to you.” Jisung said and oh those mushy words were worth it because Chenle absolutely beamed.

 

“Well then, how is he accepting this part of your life ?” His grandmother asked this time.

 

“He’s nervous. I would be too, I hold such a great responsibility here but back in South Korea I’m just Chenle. So I hope despite me taking on our families customs, he will still view me as just Chenle.” Chenle said.

 

“Well if he loves you then without a doubt, you will just be his and him yours regardless of status.” Chenle’s grandmother said.

 

“But we cannot easily deny our status. You are a wealthy heir and he’s just a commoner to put in lighter terms. The media will eat the poor boy alive.” His grandmother said, looking at Jisung with a bit of pity.

 

“About that. Can we hold off on telling all of the world about my courtship ? Just until he reaches maturity. Please ?” Chenle asked, eyes wide and begging.

 

“Well by then maybe you two will be able to compensate mating.” Chenle’s grandmother said.

 

“Grandma that’s too soon !” Chenle flushed. Jisung immediately asked what she said. Upon hearing he flushed too, ears pink and cheeks matching.

 

“I'm teasing though the sooner the better. Mating and even marking young never hurts anyone when you’re one hundred percent sure. We just want the best for you Lele. And we are glad you found yourself a young alpha to keep you happy. There’s just things we will have to worry about as time goes on, but just know that we approve. Also it will keep other alphas away so we won’t risk anyone attempting to jeopardize your courtship.” Chenle’s grandmother said making Chenle let out a worried noise.

 

“No one will take you from me.” Jisung growled softly, grabbing Chenle’s face in his two palms and bumped their noses lightly together. “If I could, if I matured fully already, you would be marked every day.” Hands trailed down to Chenle’s slender neck and Jisung marveled at how natural it was for Chenle to tilt his head to the side and just submit.

 

“Fuck. Fuck can this lunch be canceled ? I think I’m about to jump you.” Jisung said making Chenle giggle. He stood up and grabbed Jisung’s hand.

 

“Thanks for lunch !” Was all Chenle said before they made their way back to their nest. Chenle didn’t have any time to think as he shut the door because suddenly he was being pulled into Jisung’s lap. Their lips met so easily, caressing and sucking in a way that made Chenle mewl. Jisung only encouraged the sounds, nipping at Chenle’s lip  to make way for him to suck on his tongue. They only pulled back when Chenle needed to breathe. He panted against Jisung’s lips, smiling at the pecks Jisung would lean in quickly to do every once in a while.

 

“I want to-“ Jisung didn’t finish as Chenle forced him to his scent glands.

 

“Go ahead big guy.” Chenle said. Jisung didn’t need to be told twice and inhaled. He rubbed his face all over Chenle’s neck before trailing down. Jisung made it all the way down to Chenle’s stomach to just nuzzle it leading to giggles springing out of the omegas mouth. Jisung kissed his tummy once, twice before flopping down. Yes now Chenle smelled like him, smelled like them. They laid down, Jisung’s head on Chenle’s stomach as Chenle carded his fingers through Jisung’s hair.

 

“I think I might just have to marry you.” Jisung said after a moment of silence making Chenle blink in shock before smiling.

 

“And why’s that ?” Chenle asked.

 

“So then, on paper and from our souls, no one can tell us how we should be. You’ll be mine and I’ll be yours and Kun-hyung will just have to deal with us being together forever.” Jisung said.

 

“You’re going to send him into early retirement or something.” Chenle giggled. “But we can only get married if you’re going to be Zhong Jisung.”

 

“Eh but I want you to be Park Chenle.” Jisung whined.

 

“Hmm then why not both. Zhong-Park ?” Chenle said.

 

“Why not Park-Zhong ?” Jisung said. Chenle pulled his hair making the younger whine again.

 

“You just love to argue don’t you.” Chenle said.

 

“Sorry hyung.” Jisung said making Chenle humph before relaxing his grip.

 

“It’s okay. I don’t mind either way as long as we get to be like this every night.” 

 

“Then let’s make it a promise. I really do like it hyung. You’re my most precious friend.” Jisung said and a Chenle held him closer.

 

“You’re mine too Jisungie. Now we just have to be the best couple to date.” Chenle said.

 

“Is that a challenge ? Should we show the hyungs just how powerful we can be.” Jisung asked.

 

“Oh they’re going to hate us for it but last time I checked, theres nothing we can’t do together.”


End file.
